


Something Kinda Crazy

by Johnnyswoah



Series: johndo abo universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, its just Doyoung being stubborn about his feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t like Johnny.He never had, since the moment they’d met during the first semester of year one.It’s not like he absolutely hates him, because he doesn’t. He’s able to be cordial with Johnny when he has to be, he just doesn’t go out of his way to spend time with him. Remaining acquaintances seems to be okay with the both of them; until a series of events unfolds that leaves Doyoung’s world flipped on its side.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johndo abo universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168868
Comments: 21
Kudos: 255





	Something Kinda Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i meant to finish this before christmas but yk, life happens. also, this is pretty much entirely self indulgent so don’t have high hopes. i just wanted some omega doyoung since there seems to be a lack of that on here. which leads me to my warning: if you’re uncomfortable with male characters having vaginas, please click away. if not, enjoy this filth

Doyoung doesn’t like Johnny.

  
  
  


He never had, since the moment they’d met during the first semester of year one. He had just started university and had moved into his dorm room on campus, and had gotten lucky enough to get Taeyong as his roommate. At first he had been discussing sharing the dorm with Jaehyun, but he eventually decided that wouldn’t be a very good idea being that he’s an omega and Jaehyun is an alpha. The two of them living in one confined space together would likely be disastrous.

  
  


Therefore, Jaehyun had been given a different roommate. And that roommate was of course, Johnny.

  
  


Johnny and Jaehyun had become close rather quickly, and being good friends with Jaehyun ultimately meant that he’d have to meet Johnny sooner or later. And when it happened, Doyoung didn’t become as fond of Johnny as Jaehyun had so passionately promised him he would.

  
  


It had been at a ‘kickback’ as Jaehyun calls it, which is really just his excuse to invite as many people over as his dorm could hold and consume as much alcohol as his body could hold. Doyoung had agreed to attend this kick back with rather neutral expectations. He generally knows what to expect from an alpha, being that he knows several of them and has had both good and bad experiences with them. Despite this, Jaehyun had gone on and on about how much fun Johnny is to be around and how much he knows Doyoung will like him, which he obviously took with a grain of salt.

  
  


Upon meeting this wild character Jaehyun had described, he found that he wasn’t that far off from his sentiments; except, not in a flattering way.

  
  


Their very first encounter had set a sour taste in Doyoung’s mouth; while in the process of trying to introduce himself and already well and drunk at only 9pm, he ended up spilling nearly the entire contents of his red solo cup all over Doyoung, soaking his  _ nice  _ clothes in whatever jungle juice he was drinking. Doyoung never did manage to get that stain out of his white shirt.

  
  


Paired with his over the top cockiness and how obnoxious he was, ever since then, Doyoung just simply didn’t like him.

  
  


Which, having to see him regularly due to him being connected at the hip with Jaehyun, became an absolute chore.

  
  


It wasn’t like he  _ hated  _ him, because he didn’t. He was able to be cordial with Johnny when he had to be, he just didn’t go out of his way to spend time with him. Remaining acquaintances seemed to be okay with the both of them; until, a series of events unfolded that left Doyoung’s world flipped on its side.

  
  
  





  
  
  


“I don’t want to go.”

  
  


“Come  _ on  _ Doie, it’s gonna be fun!” Taeyong says enthusiastically. “Wait, is this because Johnny’s gonna be there?”

  
  


Doyoung scowled. He was sat on Taeyong’s bed watching him search through his closet for something to wear as he was getting ready to attend a  _ skate night  _ of some sort. Doyoung didn’t know many details about it other than it was being held at a roller skating rink and that students got a five dollar discount to the usual ten dollar entry fee.

  
  


“ _ No.  _ And I didn’t even know he was going.” Doyoung lied, he knew fully well Johnny was going to be there, “I don’t want to go because I don’t like being surrounded by frat boys and I  _ don’t  _ like skating.”

  
  


Those parts were true. He  _ hated  _ frat boys and the last time he went roller skating he ended up with a broken wrist.

  
  


“Jaehyun mentioned that he was gonna be there at least twice in your presence.” Taeyong tutted as he was holding out a sheer black top in front of him, still deciding on his outfit. He dropped it on the adjacent side of the bed, looking up to make eye contact with his grumpy Scrooge roommate. “You don’t have to hang out with him, just go! I want you to be there.”

  
  


The way he pouted and widened his eyes like a puppy made Doyoung want to give in, but he had to remain persistent for his own sake. He truly wasn’t forgoing this event for the simple reason that Johnny was going to be there, he wasn’t that petty. Besides, he’s done plenty of things that Johnny’s been a part of and simply avoided him.

  
  


“Am I not allowed to not want to attend this dumb skate party without you thinking my motives for doing so are ulterior?”

  
  


Taeyong rolled his eyes at Doyoung and his smart talk. “ _ No,  _ I just think you’re being lame and weird. I really think you’d have a good time. Everyone else is gonna be there too, Mark, Seulgi, Wendy, literally everyone is going to this thing.”

  
  


“ _ Why?”  _ Doyoung questioned, “it sounds like it’s not worth it.”

  
  


Taeyong sighed, seemingly ready to admit defeat lest he get into it with Doyoung and ruin his vibe for tonight. “Fine, don’t go. I’m not surprised, you never want to do anything fun.”

  
  


“Excuse me?” Doyoung replied, giving Taeyong one of  _ those  _ looks, “I do fun things all the time.”

  
  


“You literally don’t,” Taeyong said, “getting you to just come to a kickback is like pulling teeth.”

  
  


Maybe he wasn’t exaggerating completely. Things of that nature just weren’t Doyoung’s  _ thing,  _ as much as the rest of his friends seemed to love them. And most of the time, he didn’t entertain them trying to cajole him into going, but Taeyong’s subtle passive aggressiveness made him want to go purely out of spite.

  
  


“When’s it at?”

  
  


Taeyong’s eyes lit up, “so you’ll go?”

  
  


“I didn’t  _ say that _ ,” Doyoung said sternly, “I asked when it’s at.”

  
  
  


“It’s at seven. You should totally come! I promise I won’t let you break your wrist again.” 

  
  
  


Doyoung rolled his eyes, sighing and rolling over to the side of the bed so he could stand, “I’ll think about it.”

  
  


Taeyong squealed in excitement, “yay! It’s gonna be so worth it!”

  
  
  


“We’ll see.”

  
  
  





  
  
  


In the end, Doyoung really did let Taeyong’s words get to him, and now he’s found himself in a stuffy roller skating rink with strobe lights and loud music, all of Doyoung’s least favorite things. At least he was afforded the five dollars off.

  
  
  


“Cmon Doie, you’re taking so long!” Taeyong had said to him over the loud music, having to lean in to allow Doyoung to hear him properly. “Jaehyun’s already on the rink!”

  
  


“Then go skate with him, I’ll be done in a second.” Doyoung said, still very obviously struggling with getting these damn skates on his feet. Why does the material have to be so firm and not at all flexible enough for him to handle with ease?

  
  
  


“Need help with that?”

  
  


Doyoung’s head shot up as he heard the familiar low-toned voice coming up from in front of him where he was sitting on one of the benches.  _ Johnny. _

  
  
  


He had effortlessly skated up to the two omegas, clearly having just come off the rink as well. He wore the same stupid smirk he always did, and the way he was directing it at Doyoung made him feel so embarrassed, he knew his cheeks were turning red. He looked like a fool, unable to do something as simple as get his roller skates on properly.

  
  
  


Doyoung didn’t speak, instead let Taeyong take the responsibility of responding to his presence, “Johnny! I’m glad you could make it!”

  
  


“You too, TY.” Johnny turned his gaze onto Taeyong and smiled at him, “you wanna get on the rink with Jaehyun and I? I haven’t seen you out there yet.”

  
  
  


“I was actually just about to. I’m waiting for Doyoung to get his skates on.” Taeyong replied kindly.

  
  
  


Johnny turned to look back at Doyoung, cocking an eyebrow at him, “you sure you don’t need help?”

  
  
  


_ “I don’t need help.”  _ Doyoung replied, his cheeks positively on fire as he sat there looking like an idiot in front of Johnny. “I’ll be done in a second, just go skate. You know, I’m not sure if they gave me the right size-“

  
  
  


“You have to put your fingers in the back so you can slip your heel in easier. Trust me, I had the same struggle.” Johnny said.

  
  
  


Doyoung glanced up to look at Johnny’s feet and noticed that he wasn’t even wearing the usual roller skates they rented out here. He was wearing  _ roller blades.  _ Even more annoying.

  
  
  


“I’ve got it, thank you very much.” Doyoung said flatly, sitting back up and giving up on the skates for a moment, resting his weight on his hands behind him. “You guys go, don’t wait for me.”

  
  
  


Johnny shrugged. “Alright. Shall we, Yong?” He offered a hand to Taeyong who took it and began to skate off in the direction of the rink, turning around on his way out to shout over the music to Doyoung,

  
  


“Don’t take too long!”

  
  


Doyoung grumbled and rolled his eyes, moving back down to his skates almost immediately and doing what Johnny had said, slipping his fingers into the back to fit his heel in easier. It worked, which just made him more mad.

  
  
  


As he stood up, he struggled to keep his balance and almost opted to sit down again, but he didn’t want to look even more dumb, so he stayed standing until he was stable enough to at least stay still.

  
  
  


“Hey, Doyoung,” Doyoung turned around to see Seulgi, another member of their friend group and coincidentally Johnny’s cousin, skating up to him with a water bottle in her hand. She had clearly been here a bit longer than Doyoung and Taeyong had, since they’d arrived thirty minutes after it started, purely due to Doyoung taking too long to really decide if he wanted to go. “I didn’t think you were gonna come tonight?”

  
  
  


Doyoung sighed, brushing a hand through his hair to smooth it down. “Hi, Seul. I wasn’t going to, but Taeyong convinced me.”

  
  


“Ah,” she hummed, taking another few gulps from her water. “You gonna get on the rink?”

  
  


“Once I get the hang of these damn things.” Doyoung replied, attempting to make a small move forward, which thankfully didn’t immediately result in another fatal fall. “There. See, I can skate.”

  
  
  


Seulgi laughed, just as her girlfriend, Wendy came skating up behind her, slinking an arm around her waist. “Hey Doyoung!”

  
  
  


“Hey Wendy.” Doyoung replied, looking back up at the two of them to offer them the best smile he could muster while currently almost sweating through his clothes with how stressed he was to start moving in these things.

  
  
  


“Doyoung was just about to get on the rink too.” Seulgi smiled as she looked over at Wendy and then back at Doyoung. “It’s a lot of fun! I just requested they play Taylor Swift.”

  
  


“Sounds like a blast.” Doyoung said, realizing he’d barely even taken into account what songs they’d been playing. The volume made it too much to really pay attention to it.

  
  


“Well, we’ll see you out there then.” Wendy smiled, grabbing onto his arm and giving it a small squeeze as the two of them skated by and made their way back onto the rink.

  
  


Now finally by himself, Doyoung sighed. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to get on the rink. It was inevitable that he’d embarrass himself even more than not being able to get the skates on, because Doyoung  _ can’t skate.  _ There’s a reason he doesn’t like it. He suddenly fully regrets agreeing to come, as hard as it is to say no to Taeyong. Being home with a nice mug of tea and a good movie sounds like a much more fulfilling way to spend his Friday night.

  
  
  


“Come on Doie!” He hears Taeyong call from the rink as he skates by shoe rental area, accompanied by Jaehyun and Johnny in close proximity. He groans.

  
  


Now he’s left with no choice, so he half walks half skates over to the rink, holding onto the sideline and mentally willing himself to just do it. Once he finds it in him, he very, very cautiously inches onto the sleek flooring which is immediately worlds different than the carpeting he’d just been on. He keeps his hand on the sideline and after he’s waited for an awkward amount of time, he finally pushes off..

  
  
  
  


As soon as he’s moving, he realizes it’s truly not that bad. A little unsteady, but he’s not as bad as he last remembers. Maybe he won’t end up looking a fool tonight.

  
  


But  _ nothing  _ goes Doyoung’s way.

  
  


Fifteen minutes into being on the rink and several laps in, he’s finally caught up to Taeyong, Jaehyun and Johnny. They patronizingly applaud him for actually getting on the rink, but he ignores them, favoring trying not to break his concentration, lest he fall.

  
  


“You’re doing good, Doie!” Taeyong says as they line up enough to be skating next to each other, in close enough proximity to be able to hear each other speak.

  
  
  


“Thanks.” Doyoung says, even smiling a bit. “It’s really not so bad. Sorry for giving you such a hard time about trying to get me to go.”

  
  


“It’s nothing, I’m used to it.” Taeyong laughs, his nose scrunching up cutely. “But see, I told you! I knew you’d have fun.”

  
  


Doyoung is opening his mouth to reply as he’s pushing off of one of his feet when the wheel becomes jammed, sending him tumbling forward onto the floor of the rink in front of  _ everybody.  _ If there was a worst case scenario, this is it.

  
  
  


“Doyoung!” Taeyong calls, immediately braking on his skates and falling to his knees beside him, “are you alright?”

  
  
  


“Woah, what happened?” He hears Johnny’s voice say as the two alphas catch up with them, obviously having seen the whole thing go down as they were trailing right behind. Doyoung wants the earth to swallow him whole and leave nothing behind.

  
  
  


“ _ I’m fine! I’m fine!”  _ He shrieks before any of them can come to his aid, quickly moving to stand, before he feels a searing pain in his left elbow that sends him right back down to the ground and gasping in pain. Oh, no.

  
  


By this time, the other patrons of the skating rink had also stopped and congregated around where Doyoung had fallen, which essentially meant all of their friends. Doyoung doesn't know what’s worse, the steadily increasing pain in his elbow or the outright humiliation of everyone he knows seeing him like this.

  
  
  


“Oh my god, Doyoung!” Wendy exclaims as she and Seulgi make their towards them as well, “what happened?”

  
  
  


“My- my arm-“ he manages to get out, suddenly wanting nothing more than to start bawling his eyes out. Taeyong is right next to him and he seems to be able to tell the signs, so he quickly moves to stand up. 

  
  
  


“He hurt his elbow. Someone help me help him stand up.”

  
  


“I’ve got it.” Johnny said, quickly moving to undo his roller blades and kick them off so he could walk properly, before he bent down and effortlessly scooped Doyoung up in a bridal position. He carried him over to the outside of the rink back on the carpet and to the benches from before, where he set him down and kneeled on the floor in front of him to untie his roller skates and take them off for him. He moved them aside as he stood back up to gather Doyoung’s shoes from the cubby he’d put them in and set them down in front of him. “Are you alright, Doyoung?”

  
  
  


Doyoung can barely think at the moment. He can’t remember his distaste for Johnny long enough to be catty, so he just swallows hard and tries to speak. “I think I- I think I broke something.”

  
  
  


“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

  
  


Doyoung nodded, his face contorted in pain while he cradles his elbow in his other arm. “It fucking _ hurts-  _ oh god.”

  
  


By now all of their friends have gotten off the rink and come to see if he was okay at the benches, and Taeyong came scrambling up to kneel on the floor beside him as well. “Doyoung, I’m so so sorry for making you come, I should have listened-“

  
  


“Taeyong,” Johnny interrupts him before he can ramble on longer, “can you get him to the emergency room? He thinks he broke something.”

  
  


“Yes, yes, of course.” Taeyong agrees, “we drove together, I’ll take him right there.”

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny nods, before looking back at Doyoung. “You’re gonna be okay, alright?”

  
  


“Mhm.” Doyoung mumbled, before their friends help him to stand and get his shoes on, and accompany him and Taeyong to the car, only breaking off once he’s buckled in and Taeyong gets them on the way to the hospital. 

  
  


_ He can’t believe this. _

  
  
  





  
  
  


As it turns out, Doyoung had fractured his elbow. He’d been administered enough pain medication to get him to relax, and a cast had been put into place on his arm. He’d been told it would have to stay there for four weeks, which was  _ fantastic. _

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry, Doyoung.” Taeyong said for probably the millionth time as he was setting a mug of tea on the coffee table for Doyoung. It had been a couple of days since the incident, and Taeyong had been there taking care of him the entire time when he wasn’t in class. “I got you into this mess.”

  
  


“I already forgave you, Taeyong.” Doyoung said as he picked up the mug with his good arm and blew the steam away. “You were just trying to get me to get out of my shell and have fun. It wasn’t your fault.”

  
  


“I still feel horrible.” Taeyong sighed, flopping down onto the couch next to him.

  
  


“Don’t beat yourself up about it, TY. Things like this happen. I’ll be alright.”

  
  


Just then, the doorbell rang and Taeyong jumped up to get it, telling Doyoung, “wait here,” as if he’d go anywhere. He found it sweet anyway.

  
  


When he opened the door, possibly the last person he expected to see was waiting on the other side. 

  
  


“Oh, hi Johnny!” Taeyong said as he stepped aside to let the alpha in. “What brings you over?”

  
  


It was clear what brought Johnny over. In his hands he was holding a small bouquet of flowers with a card attached, and a gift bag.

  
  


“I came to see if Doyoung was doing alright.” He said as he looked over to smile at the aforementioned Doyoung, “hey, Doie.”

  
  


“Oh, hi.” Doyoung said, caught off guard completely by this random visitation. “Uh, I’m doing good.”

  
  
  


“That’s good to hear.” Johnny said as he made his way over to the couch and sat down in the spot Taeyong had been, setting the flowers on the table and handing Doyoung the gift bag. “The gang and I decided to get you a little something to make you feel better. They all signed the card too.” He smiled.

  
  


Doyoung gave Johnny a slightly confused look before he reached into the gift bag, pulling out the first thing his hand touched, which was a small teddy bear holding up a heart that said  _ get well soon.  _ Doyoung couldn’t help the little smile that spread onto his cheeks, and Johnny seemed to notice because when Doyoung glanced at him he gestured towards the bag again. “There’s more.”

  
  


All in all, the bag contained two chocolate bars, starburst, some lollipops and a gift card to his favorite coffee shop,  _ courtesy of Lucas,  _ as Johnny had said.

  
  


“This is so sweet of you guys!” Taeyong said as he sat down atop the coffee table, picking up the bouquet of flowers that was still in it’s plastic covering, “I’m gonna go put these in some water, they’re so lovely. I’ll be right back!” He said as he skipped off into the kitchen with the flowers in hand.

  
  


And now Doyoung was alone with Johnny, and a  _ lot  _ to think about. You see, Doyoung is stubborn. He doesn’t like changing his opinion about something unless  _ he  _ thinks of doing it. And he  _ doesn’t like it  _ Johnny. But Johnny is being  _ so  _ nice to him. Nicer than he’s ever been, truly. He hadn’t known Johnny could be such an upstanding guy. But that’s not right, because he  _ doesn’t like him _ .

  
  


“I’m sorry about what happened.” Johnny was the first to break the silence. “I felt really bad just like the whole gang did, so I offered to bring it over to you. I hope you don’t mind.” He said.

  
  


“I don’t mind.” Doyoung said, his cheeks beginning to turn red again, “uh… thank you for helping me. Back at the rink.”

  
  


“No problem at all.” Johnny smiled, “look, I know we’re not that close but I think you’re cool and I like seeing you from time to time,” he said, pausing for a moment, “Just know that I care about your well-being and all that. So, if you need anything at all you can give Jaehyun or I a call. Sound good?”

  
  


“Sounds good.” Doyoung echoed, just as Taeyong was reappearing into the living room area with the flowers in a vase, setting them down on the coffee table.

  
  


“Perfect! Aren’t they pretty, Doie?” Taeyong smiled at the two of them, and Doyoung nodded in agreement. They  _ were  _ pretty. White lilies, to be precise. Somewhere in Doyoung’s mind he wonders if they’d been picked out by Johnny or someone else.

  
  


“Well, I’d better get going now. Get some rest, Doyoung.” Johnny smiled, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before he stood back up and let Taeyong walk him to the door.

  
  


Once he’d waved them both goodbye, Taeyong came bouncing back over to sit on the couch with Doyoung again, who was looking at the goodies in his lap like he didn’t know what to do with them.

  
  


“That was really sweet of him.” Taeyong hummed, picking up the little bear, “I don’t know why you hate him so much.”

  
  
  


“I don’t- I don’t  _ hate-“ _

  
  


“Doyoung, you act like not liking Johnny is a personality trait just because he’s an alpha that everybody  _ else  _ likes. Come on now.”

  
  
  


“ _ It’s not that!”  _ Doyoung cried, feeling pushed into a corner with this one. “I-I don’t like him for  _ other  _ reasons too.”

  
  


“Like what?”

  
  


“Like…” Doyoung tries not to let his mind run a blank, “he’s cocky and annoying.”

  
  


“The dude just has confidence, so what?” Taeyong replied, plucking one of the lollipops from the bag on Doyoung’s lap and ripping off the paper to pop it in his mouth. 

  
  


“ _ So what,  _ is that it’s annoying. So, there.”

  
  


“Fine, whatever.” Taeyong said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and switching on the tv, seemingly dropping the subject completely as he asks, “what do you wanna watch?”

  
  
  





  
  
  


A couple of weeks go by of Doyoung struggling to accomplish his daily tasks, but he manages to get by with the help of Taeyong, his ever loving roommate. Doyoung almost felt bad for how much Taeyong had been beating himself up about the whole thing, when it really wasn’t his fault at all. Doyoung’s incompetence takes all the cake.

  
  


A few members of their friend group had come by to visit on their own time, and today it was Seulgi and Wendy who had made him homemade soup and bread and brought it over after their classes.

  
  
  


“This is so sweet of you guys.” Doyoung said as he let the two girls in, leading them into the kitchen where they could set their bag down. “You’re all spoiling me too much.”

  
  


“Nonsense,” Seulgi said as she set the bag containing the food down on the kitchen counter and began to unload the contents. “You’d do the same for any of us, Doie.”

  
  
  


“She’s right, you really would.” Wendy says as she comes up to stand next to Doyoung, hands on her hips, “just a few months ago when Seulgi came up with the stomach flu you were at our place bringing her dinner and helping us out whenever you possibly could.”

  
  
  


That was true, Doyoung remembers it. “I suppose you’re right,” he says, “I’m just grateful, is all.”

  
  
  


Seulgi finishes getting the bread and soup out of the bag and folds it back up to take with her, before she comes up to Doyoung as well and offers him a hug.

“We’ll come by soon to check on you again, yeah?”

  
  


“You’re always welcome.” Doyoung replied.

  
  
  


“Oh, and if you’re feeling better,” Wendy began before the two of them got ready to leave, “pretty much the whole gang is coming over to our place on Friday for a movie night. No pressure, but we’d love to have you.”

  
  
  


Doyoung hums, “I can probably make it. I’ll make Taeyong drive me.” He chuckles.

  
  


“Sounds perfect, Doie,” Seulgi says as she tucks the folded bag beneath her arm, “we hope we’ll see you then!”

  
  


Doyoung smiles, “me too.”

  
  
  





  
  
  
  


Friday night rolled around and as expected, Taeyong was ecstatic to be going out to one of their friends‘ houses and taking Doyoung with him for a change.

  
  
  


“I wonder if Jaehyun is going. I hadn’t asked him yet.” Taeyong says almost mindlessly while they’re on their way, making Doyoung chuckle and roll his eyes.

  
  


“And let me guess; you hope it’s a scary movie so you have an excuse to cuddle him.”

  
  


Taeyong’s cheeks go red immediately and he shakes his head, faking a scoff.

  
  


_ “No,”  _ he says, “I just miss Jaehyun, that’s all.”

  
  


Doyoung knows for a fact it’s a lot more than that, but he doesn’t pry. Taeyong however, doesn’t like minding his own business.

  
  


“Don’t poke fun at me when you hide your feelings for Johnny by saying you hate him.”

  
  
  


_ “What?”  _ Doyoung gaped, unable to properly process the absurdity of those words. “How could you even  _ say that?” _

  
  


“Because it’s true.” Taeyong chuckles, “and pretty obvious at that. You’re shit at pretending.”

  
  
  


“You can’t be serious.” Doyoung says. “I’ve literally always disliked Johnny, what makes you all of a sudden think I  _ like him?” _

  
  
  


“The way you blushed like a loser when he brought you the gifts,” Taeyong said, “that’s when I noticed.”

  
  
  
  


“Well you noticed  _ wrong,”  _ Doyoung says, “I don’t have some repressed romantic feelings for Johnny.”

  
  
  


“Okay,” Taeyong shrugged, “but it sure seems like you do.”

  
  


“Stop saying it. It’s asinine.”

  
  
  


“I don’t think so,” Taeyong replied, “in fact, I think if you both got your shit together you’d actually make a really nice pair.”

  
  


Doyoung wants to hit himself for being intrigued, to the point where he can tell his cheeks are becoming the slightest bit pink. “What does that mean?” He said, trying to sound patronizing.

  
  
  


“Well, it seems like you’d balance each other out well. Johnny is more outgoing and fun and you’re more of a thinker. I don’t know, maybe those qualities go well together. You should at least try to get to know him a bit more.”

  
  
  


Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat, unintentionally pouting to himself. It was annoying that Taeyong’s predictions didn’t sound like they’d be that far off. Too bad it was never gonna happen. Doyoung is better than that.

  
  
  


“Whatever.” He says, hoping to leave it at that, but Taeyong doesn’t seem to want to just yet.

  
  


“And not to mention he’s an alpha and he’s  _ sexy.  _ You could use some of that.”

  
  


“Alright, that’s enough,” Doyoung says quickly before Taeyong can continue and make it even weirder. “No more.”

  
  
  


Taeyong does keep his mouth zipped for the rest of the way there, but his words stick in Doyoung’s mind like a parasite.  _ He’s an alpha and he’s sexy.  _ Doyoung really  _ truly  _ didn’t want to even admit that but now that it’d been planted in his mind, he honest to god couldn’t deny it. Johnny  _ was  _ sexy. Extra annoying of him.

  
  
  
  


They arrive at Wendy and Seulgi’s place to find the whole gang there just as promised, and to Taeyong’s delight Jaehyun is also in attendance. By association, Doyoung is unable to avoid seeing Johnny there almost immediately.

  
  
  


“Hey Doyoung! Come sit!” He calls, like they’re best friends or something. They’re not, and Doyoung feels awkward, but he slinks over anyway and sits down on the couch, making sure to leave a favorable distance between him and Johnny. “How’s your arm doing?”

  
  
  


“Better,” Doyoung says, “the cast comes off in less than two weeks.”

  
  


“That’s great. I’m glad to hear it.” Johnny smiles. “We decided on The Shining, how does that sound?”

  
  
  


“Sounds fine.” Doyoung replies, careful to keep his head forward the whole time. Now that he has Taeyong’s words running through his head, he’s hyper aware of how he treats Johnny, and decides to make an extra effort not to give any signs that he’d somehow be interested in Johnny. If it already looked like he was, he wanted to change that as soon as possible.

  
  
  


The movie night is all in all not that bad- the movie is good and Taeyong gets his obligatory horror-flick snuggles from Jaehyun. A successful night, he’d say.

  
  
  





  
  
  


Doyoung is back to class the next week, and things go on as they normally would. He gets caught up in studying and doesn’t see Jaehyun  _ or  _ Johnny much for a period of about a week, and for Doyoung it’s out of sight out of mind. He doesn’t put much thought to any of their friends really, until one day on the way back to his dorm from class, when he metaphorically  _ bumps  _ into Johnny.

  
  
  


“Hey Doyoung!” Johnny says enthusiastically, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a big smile on his face. “How’re you doing? I feel like it’s been forever.”

  
  


“I’m doing fine.” Doyoung says, taking a subtle glance around to make sure none of their friends are lurking nearby and are possibly in on it. “How are you?”

  
  
  


“I’m good, I’m good,” Johnny says, hiking his bag up his shoulder, “when do you get your cast off?”

  
  
  


“Tomorrow, actually,” Doyoung replies, “I’m looking forward to being able to function normally again.”

  
  
  


“That’s awesome, I’m glad to hear it!” Johnny says, smiling, “and hey, I’m free tomorrow so if you need a ride to your appointment I’m more than happy to take you.”

  
  


Doyoung thinks about it for a moment; Taeyong  _ did  _ have work and likely wouldn’t be able to take him, and he hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Would it be that bad to have Johnny take him?

  
  
  


“Uh, that would be really nice if it’s not too much trouble, actually,” he said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

  
  
  


“It’s no trouble at all. Should I pick you up?”

  
  


Doyoung nodded. “It’s at one.”

  
  


“Perfect. I’ll see you then?”

  
  


He nodded again, “see you then.”

  
  
  


What has he gotten himself into now?

  
  
  





  
  
  


The next day rolls around and Taeyong is off to his shift at the cafe, not without fretting about how Doyoung will get to his appointment.

  
  
  


“I have a ride Yongie, it’s gonna be okay.” Doyoung had tried to reassure him, but he was still worried.

  
  


“With who? Do they know what time to be here?”

  
  


Doyoung sucked in a breath, avoiding saying his name, “they know when to be here.”

  
  


“Who is it?” Taeyong pried, “is it Jaehyun? You know Jaehyun might arrive late if it’s him.” 

  
  


“It’s not Jaehyun.”

  
  
  


“Doyoung.” Taeyong said sternly, “who’s picking you up?”

  
  
  


“ _ Johnny.”  _ Doyoung said, crossing his arms over his chest while he sat on the couch, “he offered yesterday when we ran into each other so he’s gonna take me.”

  
  
  


“Oh, okay.” Taeyong said, “that’s a relief. Just let me know how it goes!” He skipped over to kiss Doyoung’s cheek sweetly, and then was on his merry way to work.

  
  
  


Doyoung was thankful for Taeyong not really saying anything about it. Maybe he was purposely avoiding saying anything else after the singular time he did, based on how embarrassed Doyoung had become. You’d think that’d be extra reason for him to poke fun at him, but it said a lot about him being a good friend that he didn’t use that against him. This once, at least.

  
  


Within the hour, Johnny was arriving just like he said he was going to to pick Doyoung up and take him to his long awaited appointment to get his cast off. 

  
  


“Hi there.” Johnny said sweetly as Doyoung let him inside, “how’re you feeling? Excited?”

  
  
  


“As I’ll ever be.” Doyoung chuckled, moving to slip his shoes on. He didn’t want to make Johnny wait forever anyway, he had been kind enough to offer to take him. “Thanks for taking me, by the way. I might have been super screwed if you didn’t offer.”

  
  


Johnny smiled, leaning against the doorframe while he waited for Doyoung to get his shoes on, “it’s no problem. That’s what friends do, right?”

  
  


_ Friends.  _ Doyoung hadn’t imagined using that word for Johnny. He was always an acquaintance at best. Maybe they had gotten past that, though. Maybe Doyoung doesn’t quite dislike him anymore. Maybe they qualify as  _ friends  _ now.

  
  
  


“Yeah. I’d do the same for you. It’s what friends do.” Doyoung echoed the sentiment, smiling as he stood back up straight with his shoes now on. He patted the back pocket of his jeans to assure he had his wallet and phone on him and then he was ready to go.

  
  
  


The appointment was relatively quick and painless. The machine they used to quite literally  _ saw  _ off his cast was scary and unnerving, but he came out of it unscathed. After it came off, his arm was shriveled and weakened, and it sort of grossed him out. In a fascinating way, of course. He was finally sent back home with instructions to be easy on it and allow it to gain its muscle back. Easy enough.

  
  
  


On the way back though, Johnny insisted they stop somewhere for a celebratory treat, and as much as Doyoung tried to convince him it was unnecessary, he was bested in the end and the two of them stopped at a local frozen yogurt place.

  
  


“I’ll pay,” Johnny had said as they were getting their toppings, leaving pretty much no room for Doyoung to object, as he predictably would. He didn’t this time, simply let Johnny take care of it, and once he had paid, he let him carry both of their cups to a table where they could sit down.

  
  
  


“I think everyone still feels kind of bad for what happened,” Johnny had said as he was in between bites of his yogurt, “like, we all kind of know you’re not that big a fan of that kind of stuff and we still pressured you into going.”

  
  
  


“No one should feel bad, what happened happened. It’s nobody’s fault.” Doyoung said as he looked across the table at Johnny.

  
  


Johnny hummed, shrugging, “I guess I’m sort of grateful for how things happened. I mean, if it didn’t happen you and I would still be super awkward.” He chuckled.

  
  
  


Doyoung felt a certain type of feeling bubble up in his belly and he shoved it down, looking at Johnny with intrigue. “How do you mean?”

  
  
  


“I mean, after that things changed a little. Since I helped you and stuff, we’ve gotten to know each other a little more. I’m grateful for that part.”

  
  


“Really?” Doyoung’s cheeks were surely blushing now, an embarrassingly frequent trait of his.

  
  


“Yeah,” Johnny said, “I never really knew why you didn’t ever want to talk to me, and I guess this whole thing gave me a reason to finally be the first person to break the ice. I didn’t know if you had a problem with me or what, but I always kind of felt like you didn’t like me for some reason.”

  
  
  


Doyoung felt attacked, unreasonably so, because what Johnny said was true; he  _ didn’t  _ like Johnny. But when faced with why, he realized his reasons weren’t really reasons at all. They were just that.  _ Excuses. _

  
  
  


“Um… yeah. I’m sorry about that.” He mumbled, feeling awkward now, “I guess I never really had a reason to treat you differently than anyone else in our friend group. It was unfair of me.”

  
  
  


“Can I ask why?”

  
  
  


Doyoung looked up to find Johnny looking at him with intrigued eyes.

  
  


“I don’t know… I thought you were just annoying I guess…”

  
  
  


“Ah, okay,” Johnny laughed, dropping his spoon into his now empty yogurt cup, “makes sense. I am pretty annoying.”

  
  


“No, not at all!” Doyoung said quickly, fully able to tell that he was  _ still  _ blushing, which was embarrassing beyond belief. “You’re not annoying at all, I was just being stubborn.”

  
  
  


“I think it’s cute that you’re so stubborn.” Johnny said, before he moved to stand up and grab their now empty yogurt cups, “anyway, it’s getting a bit late, Taeyong will be worried sick you’re not back yet. Let’s get going.”

  
  
  


Doyoung stood up and brushed his shirt down, trying not to  _ die  _ at the way Johnny’s stupidly simple words made his chest bubble up with nerves. It was awfully high school-esque of him to be so emotionally affected, so he tried to shove every bit of it down. It didn’t work.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He arrived back at his dorm room a small while later, Johnny dropping him off with a hug and a “see you soon, Doie.”

  
  
  


“You were gone for a suspicious amount of time.” Taeyong says as soon as Doyoung walks in the door.

  
  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, already fully expecting Taeyong to ask him about why he was gone so much longer than his appointment lasted.

  
  
  
  


“I mean, you were gone for an extra hour. What’s that all about?” Taeyong asks, looking down at his fingernails as he’s casually filing them while he sits on the sofa.

  
  


“Johnny wanted to go get some frozen yogurt. That’s all we did.”

  
  
  


“Oh?” Taeyong finally looks up, his eyebrow raised as he gives Doyoung  _ that  _ look. “Did he now?”

  
  
  


“Shut up, it was nothing weird.” Doyoung days defensively as he kicks his shoes off and trails into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

  
  
  


“I don’t think it was anything  _ weird,”  _ Taeyong says from the living room, “I just think there’s something there.”

  
  
  


Doyoung doesn’t have to be looking at Taeyong to know he’s got a stupid smirk on his face. 

  
  
  


“Please don’t.”

  
  
  


“You’d only say that if I was right. Which I am.”

  
  
  


“Stop.”

  
  
  


Taeyong only sighs, “come on, Doie! Best friend to best friend, omega to omega, you can tell me anything! I won’t judge you.”

  
  
  


Doyoung purses his lips as he fills up a glass of water from the cooler and walks back out into the living room area where Taeyong was. “If you want me to tell you we’re dating or something, we’re  _ not.”  _

  
  
  


“I know  _ that,”  _ Taeyong says, “it’s way too early for that. I just want to know what’s really going on between you two,” he pats the sofa next to him to beckon Doyoung over to sit next to him, and Doyoung follows, “if you like him, you can tell me. There’s no shame in it.”

  
  
  


Doyoung’s face goes beet red immediately, and he wants to deny it until the end of the earth, but it’s just Taeyong he’s talking to, and he has to realize that if he trusts anyone with this information, it’s definitely him.

  
  
  


“Fine, you win.” He says, lips curling into a pout. “He’s growing on me.”

  
  
  


Taeyong squeals, clapping his hands together and moving to wrap his arms around Doyoung in a hug. “I’m so happy for you! I’ve been waiting for this!”

  
  
  


“What do you mean you’ve been  _ waiting for this?”  _ Doyoung echoes, his eyebrows furrowing.

  
  


“I just mean I’ve been able to tell it was gonna happen like this for a while.” Taeyong smiles, wide and happy. “You finally came around.”

  
  
  


Doyoung scoffs, feeling like his cheeks could be hot enough to cook an egg. “It’s not like that, Taeyong. I said he’s growing on me, not that I’m in  _ love  _ with him.”

  
  
  


“I’m just happy you’re coming around. I won’t say a word to anyone else, I promise,” Taeyong says, crossing his fingers for good measure.

  
  


“Mhm.” Doyoung mumbles, “I’m gonna go have a shower.”

  
  


Taeyong playfully pats him on the butt as he gets up, “okay, have fun with that.” 

  
  


Doyoung can hear the smile in his voice, and he briefly thinks  _ maybe  _ it wasn’t such a good idea to tell Taeyong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A good few days go by of Doyoung focusing on his homework and barely even thinking about Johnny, before he gets a call one day that has him furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

  
  


“Hello?” He says as he picks up, hoping his confusion doesn’t seep into his voice.

  
  


“Hi Doyoung!” Johnny’s enthusiastic voice says on the other end, “sorry for calling, is it a bit too forward?”

  
  
  


“No, no, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Doyoung says honestly, setting down the book he was reading in favor of paying full attention to this conversation. “What’s up, Johnny?”

  
  
  


“Well, I know you’re a bit of a workaholic and take your studies very seriously, but I was hoping to tear you away from them for a little while if I may?”

  
  
  


“... go on.”

  
  
  


“I was thinking I could come pick you up and we could go out to lunch?”

  
  
  
  


“Oh, uh, yeah sure. Like, right now?”

  
  


“If you don’t mind.”

  
  
  


Doyoung checks his watch, noting that it’s about 12:45pm and he doesn’t have any other plans for today. “Sure, why not.”

  
  
  


“Perfect! I’m thinking we go try that new Mexican place that just opened up, so just throw some jeans on. I’ll be there in fifteen!”

  
  


Doyoung barely has time to say goodbye before Johnny hangs up, and he immediately jumps up from where he was sitting on his bed to run to his closet and pull out some decent looking clothes. He certainly couldn’t be caught leaving the house in the stained hoodie and sweats he was wearing right now, that was for sure.

  
  
  


When he put normal clothes on and left his room, he and Taeyong crossed paths as they always do, Taeyong getting ready to leave for his afternoon class.

  
  
  


“Oh, hey Doie,” Taeyong said as he laced up the boots he had on. “Going out?”

  
  


“Yeah, I’m going to get lunch.”

  
  


“By yourself?”

  
  


Doyoung sighed internally, “no, I’m going with Johnny. He asked super last minute.”

  
  


“Oh, how sweet of him!” Taeyong said as he stood up and slung his book bag over his shoulder, “I hope you have fun. Be sure to bring a jacket, it looks like it might rain.”

  
  
  


Doyoung took Taeyong’s words into account and made a mental note to grab his jacket before he left. Taeyong gave him his usual peck on the cheek and he was out the door a few minutes before Johnny came knocking, and Doyoung scrambled to let him in, embarrassingly eager.

  
  
  


“Hey.” Johnny said with a smile as Doyoung opened up, already clad in a jacket appropriate for the chilly, cloudy weather, “you look cute.”

  
  
  


“I had about ten minutes to get ready, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway.” Doyoung replied.

  
  
  


“No, you really do look cute. Like, all the time.” Johnny said before he pulled Doyoung in for an unexpected hug, which had Doyoung freezing momentarily purely because he wasn’t quite expecting it. Once he had a second to collect his thoughts however, he relaxed into Johnny’s hold and simply let it happen, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder. It was nice, and from being this close, Doyoung could intimately smell Johnny’s scent, something very quintessentially  _ alpha.  _ He thinks Johnny smells somewhat like cedar wood and the ocean, calming and subtle. He likes it a lot more than he’d be willing to admit.

  
  
  


Johnny pulled back and smiled again, looking a bit like he’d just gotten out of bed now that Doyoung has a good look at him; his long blonde hair is slightly messy, eyes sleepy and soft. It’s not a bad look.

  
  
  
  


“Did you just wake up?” Doyoung asks with a quirked brow, and Johnny laughs.

  
  


“A little bit before I called you. Why, do I look that bad?”

  
  


“No, no, you look fine.” Doyoung said quickly, “I just noticed, is all.”

  
  


“Well, when I don’t have class or work I tend to let time get away from me and somehow I end up staying up until 5am. It happens.” He shrugged, “anyway, let’s get going. I’m starving.”

  
  
  


The two of them end up making it to the restaurant and it’s a surprisingly good place. Doyoung enjoys every second of his food, so much so he can hardly pay attention to Johnny in front of him. And of course, Johnny picks up the bill before Doyoung even has a chance to ask how much it was.

  
  
  


“My arm isn’t broken anymore, you don’t need to spoil me.” Doyoung says as the waiter takes Johnny’s card to ring up their meal.

  
  


“I know. I just… like taking care of people. Especially omegas.”

  
  
  


Doyoung doesn't have time to say anything back because the waiter comes back up to box up their leftovers. But that comment sticks out in Doyoung’s brain in a way he can’t forget-  _ especially omegas. _

  
  
  
  
  


It sticks in his brain for several days in fact, to the point that he even brings it up to Taeyong after class one day.

  
  
  


“What does that  _ mean?” _ He says as he’s shoving a huge handful of popcorn into his mouth. There’s a movie playing, but both of them are too distracted talking about life to really pay attention. It’s tradition.

  
  
  


“I feel like there’s very few things that could mean,” Taeyong says, popping a kernel into his mouth, “he just likes taking care of omegas, or  _ you  _ specifically trigger his alpha instincts. Which I think means he’s into you. You know, like  _ that.” _

  
  
  


Doyoung’s face turns red, “uh… I don’t know how to take that.”

  
  
  


“I would take that as him being into you. I mean, I was friends with Johnny for a long time before all of this stuff between you and him started, and he’s  _ never  _ said anything like that to anyone else we know who’s an omega. So, I think it’s just you.”

  
  
  


“What do I  _ do  _ about it?” Doyoung asks sincerely. He hates how dumb he sounds, but it’s been a while since he’s had any sort of romantic interest and it feels like he’s forgotten how to act.

  
  
  


“Good question.” Taeyong hums, seemingly thinking about it for a moment. “It seems like you’re both into each other, yeah?” He gestures to Doyoung, who shrugs. Taeyong continues anyway, “so, maybe talk to him about it. Get clarity on some things. It couldn’t hurt to bring it up at some point.”

  
  
  


“I suppose you’re right.” Doyoung says with a sigh, “I’ll see what I can do.”

  
  
  
  





  
  
  


Doyoung’s never felt more odd about a situation than he does about this one. He didn’t think he had much time for romance to begin with, let alone with the person he thought he  _ hated.  _ Maybe he had it coming this whole time.

  
  
  


His current situation is that he’s waiting for Johnny to arrive at his dorm, sitting on the couch and almost trembling with nerves. Taeyong had his afternoon class, so he’d have the place all to himself for just long enough to do what he needed to do. And what was that? He wasn’t even really sure. Was he going to  _ confess  _ to Johnny? Does he have anything  _ to  _ confess? He doesn’t really know.

  
  
  


His thoughts are forced to a halt when Johnny knocks on the door, sending Doyoung scrambling to get it just like he had before. He opens it to be greeted with Johnny’s pretty smile as he always is, and quickly ushers the taller inside.

  
  
  


“Don’t just stand out there, it’s freezing!” He said as he pulled Johnny inside, causing him to chuckle.

  
  


“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna die.” He said, shucking off his coat and shoes and giving Doyoung a proper hug. It was just as nice as it was last time, and Doyoung thinks somewhere in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t mind getting used to this.

  
  
  


“So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” He asks once they’ve pulled away. Doyoung let’s out a nervous sigh and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
  
  


“Come here, let’s sit.”

  
  


The two of them take a seat on the sofa of the living area, and Doyoung lets his hands awkwardly fall into his lap. Johnny, as usual, looks cool as a clam. Annoying, still, no matter how much Doyoung has changed his mind about him.

  
  
  


“Well?” Johnny urges, clearly curious at the very least, and Doyoung sucks in a deep breath.

  
  
  


“I wanted to talk to you about… us?” He begins, and Johnny cocks his head curiously.

  
  


“Us?”

  
  
  


“Well, um, I could have read the whole situation wrong and that’s on me if I did, but… I feel like we’ve kind of been… different, lately?”

  
  
  


“Different… how?” Johnny asks, chuckling, “because you don’t hate me anymore?”

  
  
  


Doyoung’s cheeks go red and he gently shoves Johnny’s arm. “Not just that,” he says, “I… oh, how do I say this…” he remembers Taeyong’s words from a while ago, and it suddenly makes a lot of sense. “I might have been masking how I feel about you by saying I didn’t like you. And how I feel about you would be… I.. like you.”

  
  
  


“Well, I like you too, Doyoung.” Johnny says, and Doyoung’s heart skips in his ribcage, “I’m really glad we’re finally friends. But, do you like me how I like you?”

  
  


Doyoung’s head is spinning, “how do you like me?”

  
  
  


“I  _ like  _ you. Like, I want to take you out on a date, like you.”

  
  
  


His cheeks are certainly on fire now. He truly wasn’t expecting Johnny to be so forward. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny says, shrugging as if it were nothing. “So, can I kiss you?”

  
  


Doyoung gulps and nods, eyes fluttering closed as Johnny leans in and pressed the softest, quickest of kisses onto his lips. He pulls away so soon, Doyoung almost finds himself leaning back in.

  
  


“So, about that date?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung might have classified the first two times they went out together as _ dates _ , but apparently Johnny did not. This time, he insists on planning it out and tells Doyoung to dress nicely, which he does. He wears a pretty white long-sleeved blouse and a pair black pants, along with blow drying his hair so it looks shiny and fresh. He even goes as far as to spritz a little bit of perfume on, but not too much. He still wants Johnny to be able to smell his natural omega scent.

  
  
  


“I cannot believe you’re going out on a  _ date  _ with  _ Johnny.”  _ Taeyong says from Doyoung’s bed while he gets ready, “this is unbelievable. All it took was a broken elbow.”

  
  


“ _ Shut it.”  _ Doyoung says as he’s running a comb through his black hair, “I’m nervous enough as it is without you being more excited than I am.”

  
  
  


“Psh,” Taeyong tuts, “you’re so excited, I can just tell. I’m still just in shock, don’t mind me.”

  
  


“Aren’t we all.” Doyoung replies flatly.

  
  


“Yeah, I’d say,” Taeyong says, “Jaehyun called me in  _ disbelief  _ right after he asked you out. I’m guessing he told him right away.” He giggles.

  
  
  
  


“Well, I didn’t expect it to happen like this either,” Doyoung says as he sets his comb down and turns around to lean against the vanity and face Taeyong, “if you told me a month ago that future me would be going out with  _ Johnny  _ I’d probably have a heart attack.”

  
  
  


Taeyong laughs, “me too. But I’m just happy you’re happy, and I want you to have a great time.”

  
  
  


Doyoung smiles, “I’ll let you know exactly how it goes the minute I get back, okay?”

  
  


“Mhm,” Taeyong nods, “just wait to fuck until I’m not home, please.”

  
  
  


“ _ Taeyong!” _

  
  
  
  





  
  
  


Their date ends up going very well, exceeding Doyoung’s expectations in fact. It’s nothing too crazy, just dinner at a very nice restaurant and a brief walk downtown in the chilly weather. Doyoung hadn't foreseen having to be outside so he hadn’t brought a coat, but that was no problem when he’d brought it up to Johnny; the older had simply taken his jacket off of his shoulders and offered it the blushing and flustered Doyoung, who accepted gratefully. It was unlike anything else to be so undeniably drowned in an alpha’s scent, and he basked in every moment of it. The night ended with Johnny dropping Doyoung off at home, leaving him with a warm hug and another gentle kiss that leaves Doyoung’s lips tingling.

  
  
  
  


“How was it?!” Taeyong asked enthusiastically when Doyoung arrived back home at 11pm. He was a bit surprised to see that Taeyong had stayed up an hour or so past his usual weeknight bedtime just to hear about the details of the date, but he should have expected it, really.

  
  


“It was great.” Doyoung said with a big smile on his face, unable to hide it even for the sake of his own pride, “I think we’ll go out again sometime soon.”

  
  


Taeyong lets out a big sigh of relief, to which Doyoung cocks his eyebrows in suspicion.

  
  


“I’m so glad it worked out,” he says finally, quelling Doyoung’s curiosity, “you have no idea how happy I am for you two.”

  
  
  


“Thanks, Yong,” Doyoung says with a smile, finally moving to plop down on the couch next to his roommate, “I’m glad it worked out too.”

  
  
  


“When will you see him again?” Taeyong asks.

  
  
  


Doyoung hums, “I’m not sure yet, but I’ll talk to him tomorrow hopefully,” he says, “so we’ll see.”

  
  
  


“Go get em.” Taeyong playfully shoves Doyoung’s arm and moves to grab the remote, disregarding the late hour in favor of watching some comedy central.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next time Doyoung sees Johnny is later that week, when he offers yet again to come pick Doyoung up to casually get some lunch. They’ve only done it a few times, but it already feels like it should be a weekly tradition. Doyoung’s never even been one to choose to eat out regularly, but he supposes that fits in with the entire agenda of he and Johnny’s relationship. 

  
  
  


Johnny greets him with one of his usual bear hugs, and a peck on the cheek. Doyoung half hoped it would be a real kiss like last time, but he supposes there will be future opportunities for that. The thought gives him butterflies.

  
  


They end up wandering downtown and getting lunch at a cute little cafe, where they order sandwiches, cakes and coffee. Johnny pays again, and Doyoung doesn’t even protest; maybe he likes being taken care of more than he thought he did. Very  _ omega  _ like of him.

  
  


“How’ve you been?” Johnny asks as they’re sitting at their table outside, enjoying the comfortable chilly weather. 

  
  
  


“I’ve been good,” Doyoung says, “getting my assignments in on time.”

  
  
  


Johnny laughs, “as always. My diligent Doie.”

  
  
  


“What about you?” Doyoung asks in return, placing his dainty cup of coffee back down on the table next to his plate. “How are you doing?”

  
  
  


“Doing much better now that I’m seeing you again.”

  
  
  


Doyoung scoffs, a fond smile playing on his lips. “No need to be such a flirt, Suh. Haven’t you already got me in your reigns?”

  
  
  


“Have I?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, “I like the sound of that.”

  
  
  


Doyoung gently kicks him underneath the table, laughing. “Cut it out.”

  
  


Johnny smiles, picking up his cup and taking a sip from his latte. When he sets it back down, there’s a foam mustache on his top lip, and Doyoung, for no good reason, finds it terribly endearing.

  
  
  


“You’ve got a little something.” He laughs, grabbing his napkin and leaning forward to pay Johnny’s lips dry for him. A completely unnecessary act, and Doyoung should have it somewhere in him to kick himself for being so cheesy, but he can’t deny that he enjoys it.

  
  
  


“You’re cute.” Johnny says once he pulls away. “We should hang out again soon.”

  
  
  


Doyoung thinks for a moment, trying to come up with a time he’d be available, and it clicks in his mind that Taeyong would be housesitting for his parents over the weekend. It’s almost  _ too  _ perfect.

  
  
  


“Wanna come over Friday?” He asks without hesitation, “Taeyong will be gone so he can’t bother us.”

  
  
  


Johnny nods. “That sounds great. Will he be gone all day?”

  
  


“All weekend, actually,” Doyoung replies, “housesitting.”

  
  
  


“Ah, I see.” Johnny says, twirling his little spoon in his up, “well, I’m down. What time should I come?”

  
  
  


“Anytime you want.” Doyoung says, “and you’re welcome to stay as long as you want, too. It’s lonely being all by myself, after all. Just me and the succulents.”

  
  
  


Johnny laughs, his nose scrunching up cutely. “Good thing you’ll be home too or they might throw a party.”

  
  
  


Doyoung snorts, kicking Johnny’s leg beneath the table again. He’s so lame. Doyoung likes him a  _ lot _ .

  
  
  
  


Friday rolls around slower than slow could be. Even though it had only been a couple of days, it felt like eons. Doyoung had begun to feel nervous about it as well, thinking back to the conversation they’d had at the cafe. Maybe inviting Johnny over and telling him he could  _ stay  _ was implying too much- maybe it was too soon for that. Although, Doyoung couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t be  _ opposed  _ to something  _ maybe  _ happening. But he doubts it will. Johnny seems old school, the take it slow type, and Doyoung is perfectly okay with that too. At whatever pace their relationship progresses, he’ll let it happen.

  
  
  
  


Johnny arrives around 6 o’clock, just as he said he would in the text he’d send Doyoung earlier. When Doyoung opens the door to let him in, he smiles big and bright like he always does, and pulls him in for a hug. Doyoung finds it so easy to wrap his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, letting himself be pulled in and completely enveloped in the alpha’s warmth. He’d never given it much thought the last few times he and Johnny hugged, but Johnny smelled so  _ good.  _ Like the ocean and cedar wood, something so comforting and so  _ him.  _ If Doyoung stayed in his embrace for too long, he might get dizzy.

  
  
  


“I missed you.” Johnny says when he pulls back, leaning forward and placing another one of those quick kisses on his lips. As simple as it is, Doyoung enjoys it.

  
  


“Missed you too. Get in here.” Doyoung says as he pulls him inside. “I made us dinner.”

  
  


“You did?” Johnny’s eyes light up, “I feel so spoiled.”

  
  


“The way to an alpha’s heart is through his stomach, right?” Doyoung jokes, “I just thought you might be hungry.”

  
  


“Good thing I am.” Johnny says, “what did you make?”

  
  


“Just something simple. Pasta with a butter garlic sauce. A personal favorite of mine, I hoped you’d like it too.”

  
  


“Sounds amazing.”

  
  
  
  


After a while, the two of them have finished their meals and about half a bottle of the cheap wine Taeyong likes to pick up at the grocery store whenever he goes, and Doyoung decides it’s about time they clean up. He gets up from the table, admittedly just the  _ tiniest  _ bit tipsy, but he manages to stack their plates and walk them over to the sink hassle free. As he’s rinsing them off in some hot water, he hears Johnny getting up from the table as well and trailing over to the sink as well, and he feels his domineering presence hovering over his shoulder.

  
  
  


“Need help?” He asks, mouth so close to Doyoung’s ear he can feel the alpha’s breath on his neck. It sends a chill down his spine as he shakes his head.

  
  


“No, no, I’ve got it. You go sit down, I’ll be done in a sec.”

  
  
  


Johnny was already close, but he makes a move to get just a bit  _ closer,  _ presses up against Doyoung and places his hands on either side of his hips, like he was steadying him. “You sure?”

  
  
  
  


Doyoung can tell he wants to help, so he sighs and carefully sets down one of the plates in the sink, turning around in the alpha’s hold so he was now facing him. “Alright, you can rinse and I’ll put away the wine.”

  
  
  


As soon as he finishes speaking he realizes just how  _ close  _ they are in proximity- apparently it wasn’t as obvious when he was facing the other way, but if he tipped forward about an _ inch _ , they’d be locking lips.

  
  
  


He barely finishes the thought when Johnny reads his mind and closes the distance between them, kissing him. He felt it before he even realized what was happening, but as soon as he did his arms instinctively moved up to rest on Johnny’s broad shoulders. This time, he holds him close, not letting him slip away as fast as he usually tries to, but this time he doesn’t even attempt to. He lets it linger,  _ truly  _ kissing Doyoung rather than just pecking him and pulling away. Doyoung’s belly erupts into butterflies as Johnny’s hands move from his hips to his waist, keeping him pulled in close.

  
  
  


Doyoung’s hands find themselves subconsciously moving from their spot perched on Johnny’s shoulders to his neck, brushing them along his hairline before they delve in, combing through the silky locks.

  
  
  


Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he’s going crazy; it feels so foreign and yet so comfortable at the same time, kissing Johnny like this. It’s unbelievable, something he would have never ever  _ ever  _ imagined. It’s taken him a while to come to terms with it, but he just doesn’t care anymore. Nothing else matters; not how he used to feel, not how they used to be essentially nothing more than strangers less than a few weeks ago. He doesn’t  _ care.  _

  
  
  


He loses track of time, and Johnny is the one to pull away eventually. It felt like it was far too soon, but in reality it was probably already drawn out. He opens his eyes again, their gazes meeting, and Johnny looks somewhat disheveled; his lips are pink and puffy, his usually smooth and sleek hair now a mess on his head, and his eyes holding nothing short of  _ hunger.  _ Doyoung knows he must look the same, but even so, the way Johnny’s looking at him makes him feel good enough to be  _ devoured.  _

  
  
  


He pushes Johnny back though, giving him enough room to step aside and make his way to the table so he can tidy it up as best as he can. “Gotta clean up, remember?” He smiles, watching as Johnny’s face contorts in confusion for a moment, before he remembers what they were doing in the first place. Doyoung scoffs.  _ Alphas _ , he thinks,  _ always just thinking with their dicks. _

  
  


Johnny does as Doyoung says obediently, helping him to wipe down the table and counters and get the dishes rinsed and set aside, ready to be loaded the next time Doyoung gets around to it. Doyoung finds it incredibly attractive of him- caring about the cleanliness of his surroundings.

  
  


“What do you want to do now?” Johnny asks once he’s set his cloth down on the side of the sink. Doyoung hums, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the edge of the counter. After a moment, he pushes himself off of it and approaches Johnny, leaning up to kiss him on his lips.

  
  
  


“Let’s go sit down.”

  
  
  
  
  


The two of them make it to the couch and put on a movie. Doyoung queues up Spirited Away, imagining it would be a good, simple movie to put on as background noise. He didn’t feel like giving too much attention to a movie right now.

  
  
  


As they sit down, Doyoung instinctively scoots closer to Johnny and tucks his legs onto the couch, leaning against the alpha’s side and feeling heat rush through his cheeks when Johnny follows suit and wraps his arm securely around him.

  
  
  


Being this close to Johnny, it would be too easy to lean up and kiss him again, so that’s exactly what Doyoung does. It’s soft and sweet, and he’s growing to really like kissing Johnny like that.

  
  


It’s peaceful; they talk, and cuddle, and occasionally tune into the movie, because they’ve both seen it enough times to be able to know exactly what’s going on no matter what scene it’s on.

  
  


Towards the end of the movie, Doyoung yawns and rests his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s nice, to be in such a comforting embrace, so nice he felt like he could almost fall asleep. He didn’t want to do that, however, so he sat back up and pushed himself off of Johnny so he could look at him properly. He smiles, leaning in for their millionth kiss of that night, scooting closer and draping his leg over Johnny’s lap to get into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

  
  
  


He doesn’t think much of it at first, but when he feels Johnny’s hands- his  _ big  _ hands- ghosting along his thighs and up to his hips where he squeezes his soft flesh in his palms, it suddenly feels like more than just a kiss.

  
  
  


Doyoung  _ whines,  _ grabbing needily at the back of Johnny’s shirt where his palms are planted on his shoulders. His body feels  _ hot  _ all of a sudden, in a way he feels can’t be quelled by anything other than getting closer to the alpha beneath him.

  
  
  


Just as he’s becoming clingier and pressing his body closer, Johnny pulls away almost abruptly, causing Doyoung to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Are you okay?”

  
  


His hands tighten their grip on Doyoung’s hips, and the omega  _ feels  _ the growl rumbling in Johnny’s chest before he hears it. 

  
  


Just as soon as he recognizes the sound, he smells the pheromones that are oozing from Johnny’s being, and it’s so sudden it almost makes Doyoung go lightheaded. Johnny notices his expression, and makes a move to pull away.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry. I should go.” He says, moving Doyoung off of him with his grip on his hips, standing, tearing himself away from Doyoung completely. It makes Doyoung audibly wine, his hand reaching out to clasp around his wrist and stop him.

  
  
  


“Why?”

  
  
  


“Because.” Johnny says, tugging his wrist away. “I don’t want to do anything we’d both regret.”

  
  
  


A certain feeling of hurt rises up in Doyoung’s chest. “You’d regret me?”

  
  
  


“Doyoung, you know that’s not how I meant it.”

  
  
  


Doyoung’s lips curl into a pout and he stands as well, now in close proximity with Johnny again. Just like before, all it would take is an inch of distance to kiss him. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, forcing him to make eye contact. “Don’t go.”

  
  
  


He sees it in Johnny’s face as soon as the alpha senses Doyoung arousal; he surmises his scent must be getting stronger, as it naturally would.

  
  
  


Johnny’s eyes flicker, and Doyoung  _ knows  _ he wants this. He can see it all over his face, in his body language, in his eyes. But Johnny doesn’t budge.

  
  
  


“Doyoung.” He says firmly but softly, his restraint clear in his voice. “I want you. But we should wait.”

  
  
  


“We don’t have to.” Doyoung says, “no one’s stopping us.”

  
  
  


“I want to wait.” Johnny replies, “I don’t… I don’t want this to be casual. Just for right now. I want it to be special.”

  
  
  


_ It’ll be special no matter what,  _ Doyoung thinks, but he doesn’t verbalize it. Johnny’s clearly made up his mind, and there’s no changing it.

  
  


He sighs, uncoiling his arms from around Johnny’s neck and stepping back. “Okay.” He says, holding onto Johnny’s hand. “If that’s what you want.”

  
  
  


“That’s what I want.” Johnny says, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss onto Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung has to fight the overwhelming urge to chase his lips and pull him right back in. “It’ll happen. I promise. I’ll make it so good for you.”

  
  
  


Doyoung  _ hates  _ being made to wait, and his horny brain makes it even worse, but through a moment of clarity he gets butterflies from Johnny’s words. He’s never met an alpha that would turn down sex in favor of waiting to make it  _ special.  _ There’s something to be said about Johnny’s self control.

  
  
  


“I’m holding you to it.”

  
  
  





  
  


The weekend passes and Taeyong returns home, and as Doyoung predicted, he doesn’t wait a single second to ask him about Johnny.

  
  
  


“So? How did it go?” He asks as he’s plopping down onto the couch, having literally just walked in.

  
  
  


“How did what go?” Doyoung asks, very obviously playing dumb because it was plain and clear exactly what Taeyong was asking about.

  
  


The smaller rolled his eyes, gently elbowing Doyoung in his side. “You  _ know  _ what.”

  
  
  


Doyoung sighed, grabbing the remote and aimlessly scrolling through the channels on the tv. “I saw him on Friday night. We had a  _ date,  _ you could say.”

  
  
  


Taeyong gasps excitedly, “a date? How was it?

  
  
  


“It was good.”

  
  
  


“Did you…?

  
  


“Did we fuck? No, we didn’t, if that’s what you’re asking.” Doyoung said flatly, eyes glued to the tv rather than on Taeyong.

  
  
  


“What? Why not? You had the whole place to yourself and you  _ didn’t  _ fuck?”

  
  
  


Doyoung sighs again, tossing the remote beside him on the couch. “We almost did. But- he wanted to  _ wait.”  _

  
  


“An alpha? Wanting to  _ wait?”  _ Taeyong gawked, like he was unable to believe what he was hearing.

  
  


“ _ I know,”  _ Doyoung said, face turning red. “Something about making it special, I don’t know.”

  
  
  


“Wait, wait, actually?” Taeyong asked, raising his eyebrows, “I think that’s really sweet.”

  
  
  


“It is, don’t get me wrong,” Doyoung said, “but I’ve never been the most… patient of people.”

  
  
  


“Oh, I know,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “but I’m sure waiting will make it even better once it finally happens.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, maybe.” He said, desperate to change the subject. If there was anyone he wanted to talk to about sex, he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be Taeyong. Actually, it would be no one. Doyoung doesn’t want to talk about his sex life at  _ all. _

  
  
  


“Well, here’s to hoping it all goes well.” Taeyong said, grabbing the remote that Doyoung dropped so he could flip to the cooking channel.

  
  
  
  


_ Here’s to hoping,  _ Doyoung thinks.

  
  
  
  


A few weeks pass, and though the two of them have busy schedules, they manage to make time for each other as much as they can. It’s nice, getting to know Johnny and finally seeing him how he really is, which is the exact opposite of what Doyoung thought of him for the longest time. He’s kind, caring, affectionate, respectful, everything Doyoung never expected. It’s all a surprise in the best way possible, and everything he learns about Johnny makes him want to learn more and more.

  
  
  


The way he genuinely  _ misses  _ his presence when they’re away from each other has him annoyed at himself- he feels like a lovesick teenager all over again.

  
  
  


It was a weekday, and though they’d been texting in between their time together, Doyoung wanted to see him again. And today, Johnny finally had some free time from class and work, and asked Doyoung to accompany him to lunch.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi there.” He said as the two of them met up outside of the restaurant, and he pulled Doyoung into a hug. “I missed you.”

  
  
  


Doyoung sighs contentedly as soon as Johnny’s scent surrounds him once again. He’d missed that too, and in the short time they’d been seeing each other, he’d grown used to it. Doyoung  _ really  _ likes how Johnny smells. He just really likes  _ Johnny. _

  
  


“Missed you too.” Doyoung said, leaning up to kiss Johnny’s plush lips. He wished he could kiss him longer, but being in public was a definite hindrance, so he pulled away after just a peck. “Shall we?”

  
  
  


The two of them make their way into the restaurant and grab a table, entertaining some small talk before they put their orders in. It’s simple, but it’s nice.

  
  


“How’s school?” Doyoung asks as he sips leisurely at his glass of water.

  
  


“It’s been good. I’ve just had a lot on my plate lately with work and everything like that on top of class.” Johnny sighs, “I wish I could have made time to see you sooner.”

  
  


“No, it’s okay, I get it.” Doyoung says, “life is hectic these days.”

  
  


“You’re telling me.” Johnny chuckles, “but I actually have some free time this week, so I was going to ask if you wanted to come over sometime?”

  
  


“I’d love to.” Doyoung says without hesitation, “I’m free on Thursday.”

  
  
  


“Thursday works.” Johnny says, “do you have anything on Friday too though? I was hoping you’d want to maybe stay over.”

  
  


Doyoung’s cheeks start to feel hot, and he nods. “Yeah. I’d love that.”

  
  


“Perfect.” Johnny says with a smile. “Jaehyun won’t be home, he’s visiting his cousins in Busan. So we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

  
  
  


_ Even better,  _ Doyoung thinks. He tries to calm the heat that’s slowly rising beneath his skin the more he thinks about it, about how  _ this is gonna be it _ . “I can’t wait.”

  
  
  


“Me either.”

  
  
  





  
  


As he’s getting ready to head out on Thursday, he informs Taeyong he won’t be home until the next morning, and manages to slip out before he has to endure the endless teasing that he’d surely still get as soon as he returned tomorrow. He didn’t even think about it; he was too excited to finally be spending time with Johnny again, let alone anything  _ else  _ that might happen.

  
  
  


“Hi beautiful.” Johnny greets him as he opens the door to let him in. He’s dressed casually in a grey hoodie and black sweatpants, and even though it’s such a simple combination, Doyoung finds it entirely too attractive on him. “Come in.”

  
  
  


Doyoung hasn’t actually been to Johnny’s place before; it’s nice, small and cozy, and smells  _ overwhelmingly  _ of alpha pheromones, both Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s combined. Doyoung doesn’t mind it, he likes it, even though he wishes it were just Johnny’s. It wouldn’t be, but he can dream.

  
  
  


“I guess this is your first time here.” Johnny says as he takes Doyoung’s overnight bag from his shoulder and carries it for him as he leads them to his bedroom. “Thoughts?”

  
  


“I like it.” Doyoung says as he gets a look around at the hallway, decorated with picture frames here and there on the way to Johnny’s room. “It’s a lot cleaner than I would have imagined.”

  
  
  


Johnny snorts, pushing open his bedroom door and setting Doyoung’s bag down on the floor, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

  
  


“I don’t know, a lot of alpha’s can be messy sometimes. But not you, it seems.” Doyoung smiles.

  
  


“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He says, stepping aside so Doyoung can enter the room. As soon as he walks in, he inhales deeply, very pleased to find out that Johnny’s room smells of  _ only  _ Johnny. He likes this much better (no offense to Jaehyun).

  
  


“You have a nice room.” He says as he steps inside and takes a look around. It’s tidy, his bed is made, decorated with some stuffed animals atop the pillows. It’s  _ adorable.  _

  
  
  


“Thank you. I try my best.” Johnny says, stepping in as well and coming up behind Doyoung to wrap his arms around his waist from the back, burying his face into his neck. 

  
  
  


“Clingy today, I see.” Doyoung jokes, managing to wiggle out of the alpha’s strong hold so he could turn to face him, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. 

  
  


“Sorry. It’s just been too long since I’ve been able to touch you.” He says once he pulls away, and Doyoung is sure he didn’t mean it to sound a certain way, but it definitely did. It only adds to the growing fire inside of him that has been brewing ever since that first night they spent together.

  
  
  


“You can do that all you like now. I’m not going anywhere.” Doyoung says, kissing him again simply because it was too hard to resist. 

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny says, “now let’s order dinner.”

  
  
  


Johnny orders in some sushi from a popular place downtown, and once it arrives they lay it all out on the coffee table buffet-style before they dig in.

  
  
  


For some reason as soon as he sees the food, Doyoung realizes he’s actually  _ starving,  _ and he scarfs down as much as he could hold in record breaking time, which didn’t fail to amuse Johnny to no end.

  
  
  


“That was good.” Johnny says as he smacks his chest with his fist, letting out a rather impressive burp. Still, it makes Doyoung scoff as he pushes the styrofoam containers away from him and into the middle of the coffee table.

  
  


“Do all alpha’s forgo manners?” Doyoung aska jokingly, making Johnny laugh.

  
  


“Some of us do.” He says simply, pushing his food containers away onto the coffee table as well and moving to stand. He groans as he pushes himself up onto his feet, stretching out his back and offering a hand down to Doyoung. Doyoung takes it, letting Johnny pull him up. “Got a problem with that?”

  
  
  
  


“No, only because it’s you and I’m willing to put up with you.” Doyoung says as he’s pulled up to stand on his feet. “But it is a little gross.”

  
  


Johnny laughs again, snaking his hand around Doyoung’s waist to pull him in and peck his lips. “I’m glad you can put up with me. What changed your mind?”

  
  


The question confuses Doyoung at first, but he gets it a second later and rolls his eyes. He’d almost completely forgotten about how he used to feel. It felt like that was a million years ago, when in reality it had barely been a couple months. What  _ did  _ change his mind?

  
  


“Maybe I liked you this whole time and just didn’t want to admit it.” He says, wholly as a joke, but as the words leave his mouth he realizes that assessment may not be far off. Well, perhaps he didn’t  _ like  _ Johnny; but it was no secret that Johnny was too attractive for his own good, and everyone thought so. Maybe Doyoung didn’t want to be  _ everyone.  _ Maybe he didn’t want to admit that to himself, first and foremost, that he is and always has been underlyingly  _ attracted  _ to Johnny. It makes too much sense; after all, he is  _ just  _ Doyoung’s type. Annoyingly so.

  
  
  


“Did you?” Johnny asked, moving a couple of feet back so he could plop down on the sofa, patting the cushion next to him in invitation for Doyoung to sit with him. He follows suit, sitting with his leg tucked beneath him.

  
  


“I don’t know.” Doyoung answers honestly, eyes instinctively trying to look anywhere but at Johnny’s. “Maybe. I mean, it  _ is  _ annoying how hot and perfect you are.” He says, and Johnny snorts.

  
  
  


“So annoying, isn’t it?” He says, leaning in to pull Doyoung into his side, lifting his legs over his lap. “I bet you just  _ hate  _ that now, don’t you?”

  
  
  


“It’s harder to remember I hate it when I have you all over me.” Doyoung says, again, honest.

  
  


“I would imagine.” Johnny replies. He brings his other arm around to grab Doyoung’s waist and haul him into his lap, causing the omega to let out a little squeal of surprise. Johnny’s cocky chuckle makes him want to smack him, but the thought quickly trickles away as soon as he feels Johnny’s lips against his, kissing him softly.

  
  
  


He doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back, of course he doesn’t. It's become a second nature at this point. He’s getting used to the way Johnny feels on him, whether that be kissing him or being held by him or even just holding his hand, he’s  _ used  _ to it, and he doesn’t even mind.

  
  
  


Just as Johnny’s grip on his waist is growing tighter, he pulls back, causing Doyoung’s lips to turn downward into a frown. “You gonna leave me hanging again?”

  
  
  


For a moment, Johnny just looks at him, like he’s studying his face, trying to memorize it. It makes him feel suddenly insecure, and his cheeks begin to pink. The silence is starting to drag on for just a moment too long before Johnny speaks again.

  
  
  


“No. I’m not.” He says, fingers pinching into Doyoung’s skin on his waist. “If you’ll have me.”

  
  
  


“Yes.” Doyoung says, feeling his body start to ignite with the same heat from last time, the one he felt never completely went away. “Please.”

  
  
  


Johnny kisses him again, still in the same gentle fashion, but his fingers begin to slip up the hem of Doyoung’s t-shirt. He pushes the shirt up so he can place his hands on Doyoung’s waist again, this time with his fingers pressing into his bare skin. His hands are big,  _ huge,  _ and Doyoung can feel them wrap almost entirely around his waistline. He knows he’s not  _ that  _ small of an omega, so he’s impressed in all honesty.

  
  
  


Johnny’s fingers press into his delicate skin, his warm palms setting Doyoung’s senses on fire. It feels so  _ good  _ to be touched like this, to have an alpha all over him again after what feels like forever. In fact, in this moment, he can’t even  _ remember  _ the last time he was intimate with an alpha. He doesn’t care to think about it. All that matters right now is  _ Johnny,  _ how good it feels to have  _ Johnny  _ touching him, to have  _ Johnny  _ kissing him.

  
  
  


It’s only when Johnny’s lips pull away from Doyoung’s to begin to trail wet kisses down his jawline and neck that Doyoung realizes how aroused he’s becoming; he hadn’t noticed his hips starting to subconsciously rut against the alpha’s lap minutely, and the heat gathering between his legs indicates that he’s becoming wet.

  
  
  


“God,” Johnny  _ growls  _ into his skin, his teeth dragging against his collarbone while his hands snake further up his shirt to caress every inch of his back, “you smell  _ so good.” _

  
  
  


Doyoung is sure he does smell good to Johnny right now. In fact, if anyone else was home, they’d be able to smell it too. His scent is growing stronger with his arousal, and so is Johnny’s.

  
  
  


He’s surrounded by that same familiar scent from before; cedar wood and the ocean. It’s  _ so  _ strong now, even stronger than last time. If Doyoung’s not careful, he feels like he’ll become addicted.

  
  
  


Johnny keeps mouthing at his skin, and soon he reaches the neckline of his shirt. He pulls away,  _ whining.  _ The sound is so foreign to Doyoung’s ears coming from an alpha, it almost takes him off guard. He straightens up so he can look Johnny in the eyes again, seeing them flicker, and it makes his tummy erupt into butterflies. 

  
  


“Can I take it off?

  
  


Doyoung’s brain is so muddled he needs to take a moment to understand that Johnny means his  _ shirt,  _ and he immediately nods, pulling his arms away from Johnny’s shoulders to let him peel the material up and shuck it off of him.

  
  


He tosses it aside on the sofa, and returns his attention to the omega in his lap with hungry,  _ starving  _ eyes. His hands find purchase again on his waist, and he begins to kiss down his chest, licking and sucking as he goes, leaving marks here and there for Doyoung to have as a reminder of this the next day. 

  
  
  


Doyoung brings his hands up to card through Johnny’s hair as the alpha begins to suck at his nipples, taking them into his mouth one at a time and circling his tongue around them. It makes Doyoung moan unabashedly, throwing his head back and tugging at Johnny’s silky hair. He’s like a giant pup, attempting to suck Doyoung’s tits dry, and Doyoung can’t get  _ enough  _ of it.

  
  
  


His hips somehow grow a mind of their own and he starts to  _ really  _ grind against Johnny, pushing his hips down and gasping at the light stimulation of his clit against Johnny’s growing cock through their layers of clothing. As good as it feels, it’s certainly not enough. He wants to feel  _ more  _ of Johnny, wants to  _ see  _ more of Johnny. He pulls him up away from his chest by his hair and presses a kiss onto his spit-slicked lips. “Take me to your room.”

  
  
  


Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice; he wraps his hands around Doyoung’s slender thighs and lifts him with ease, carrying him through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom, where he kicks the door open with his foot. He haphazardly closes it shut behind them, and walks them over to his bed where he places a hand on Doyoung’s back so he can lay him out on his comforter gently. Doyoung appreciates not being dumped onto the bed unceremoniously, as most other alpha’s would do, and he rewards Johnny attentiveness with another long, sensual kiss to lips.

  
  
  
  


As he kisses him, he pulls him down by his neck so he’ll join Doyoung on the bed, and he crawls into the gap between Doyoung’s legs without question. Doyoung spreads them more to make room for the giant alpha, and he  _ moans  _ when Johnny lays his weight on top of him.

  
  
  


Johnny’s hands make their way across his entire body, stopping to squeeze and caress every single inch of exposed skin while he reconnects their lips. His deft fingers pinch at one of Doyoung’s pink nipples and it makes the omega gasp, and when he does Johnny uses that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and lick into him.

  
  
  


And oh, it feels  _ so  _ good. Doyoung can feel the mess in his panties growing by the second, and he knows Johnny feels it too. The way he ruts his clothed cock against Doyoung has him reeling.

  
  
  


He only pulls away once his impatience gets the better of him, and he drags Johnny’s hoodie up his back by the hem so he can rid him of it once and for all. He struggles momentarily, but Johnny helps him with a chuckle, and the garment ultimately ends up being flung off somewhere on Johnny’s floor.

  
  
  


Apparently he wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath it, because Doyoung is met with a never ending expanse of naked skin before him. Johnny pulls away to sit up between Doyoung’s legs and it allows him to get a good look at Johnny’s toned stomach and bulging muscles. God, he’s  _ so hot. _

  
  
  


He tells him as such as his hands begin to wander, his palms rubbing up and down his chest and stomach to  _ feel  _ the flexing muscles beneath them. It makes him feel even hotter inside, adding fuel to his growing flame.

  
  
  


Johnny laughs again, letting Doyoung touch him all he wants while his hands come down to grip at his hips. He pushes his crotch flush against him, giving him a feel of what he has to offer. And if Doyoung’s senses aren’t deceiving him, Johnny is  _ enormous. _

  
  
  


He can feel the outline of his now fully hard cock pressing against his hips, and he moans at how long and thick it feels. He can’t  _ wait  _ to see it.

  
  
  


If it were up to him, he would be ripping Johnny’s pants off this instant and getting on his knees to shove his cock down his throat, but Johnny has other ideas. 

  
  
  


Doyoung lets out a surprised gasp when he feels Johnny’s hand pressing against his clothed pussy, rubbing at his clit. It makes him jump, fully not expecting the stimulation, but it’s most definitely not unwelcomed.

  
  
  


Johnny’s lips come back up to lick at his neck and jawline while he touches him, presses into his most sensitive area with his skilled fingers. Doyoung thinks they must be telepathic, because no sooner than he has the thought process of how much he wants Johnny to  _ really  _ touch him, Johnny does.

  
  
  


He slips his hand into the waistband of his pants and underwear, slipping down until his fingers come in contact with his bare skin. Doyoung gasps again, hips rutting up to feel more of Johnny’s fingers against him, and Johnny exhales hotly against his neck.

  
  
  


“Holy  _ shit  _ Doie,” he groans as he slips his fingers through the absolute  _ mess  _ in Doyoung’s panties, “you’re so fucking wet.”

  
  
  


Doyoung can only manage a pathetic whimper in response, trying to push himself closer to Johnny to feel more of the alpha’s warmth against him while he touches him. He nuzzles into his neck, latching onto the skin beneath his ear and suckling while Johnny presses his pointer finger against his clit and begins to rub it.

  
  
  


Doyoung cries out, his body shaking, and it seems to only encourage Johnny more, because he rubs at it faster, harder. He’s only using one finger, but Doyoung wouldn’t be surprised at all if he got him to cum like this.

  
  
  
  


He was half expecting that at first, only Johnny doesn’t go through with it; he pushes his fingers down into Doyoung’s slick, coating his fingers with it before he presses two against his entrance and pushes them inside.

  
  
  


“Oh- oh my god, Johnny-“ Doyoung moans against his neck, unable to hide how fucking  _ amazing  _ it feels to have Johnny’s huge fingers inside of him. Again, the last time Doyoung had anyone’s fingers inside of him aside from his own was a good while ago.

  
  
  


Johnny begins thrusting them in and out, his thumb coming up and pressing into his clit again. It feels so amazing, Doyoung is sure he’s getting dizzy from pleasure. If Johnny’s fingers feel this good, he can’t  _ imagine  _ what it must be like to have his cock inside.

  
  
  


He moves his face away from Johnny’s neck to glance down, watching his biceps flex and his veins bulge from the effort of fingering him. It’s so hot, probably one of the hottest things Doyoung has ever seen. Johnny’s muscles are  _ huge,  _ and he just knows it would take next to no effort for Johnny to snap him in half.

  
  
  


He looks to Johnny’s face then, and sees that his eyes are glued onto where his hand is inside Doyoung’s pants, eyes overflowing with lust and bottom lip taken between his teeth. Doyoung’s never been so attracted to someone in his  _ life. _

  
  
  


Doyoung reaches up and grabs his hair to pull him in and kiss him, whimpering and moaning against his mouth and burning red at the disgustingly  _ wet  _ sounds that are being produced by his own body. It’s almost hard to believe. 

  
  
  


“Johnny,” he whimpers, breath hot against his lips, “I’m gonna cum.”

  
  
  


At his words, Johnny halts his movements completely, pulling his hand out of his pants and making Doyoung want to  _ cry;  _ he was so close, so  _ so  _ close.

  
  
  


“Johnny!” He whines, cheeks as red as tomatoes and lips kissed pink. “What the fuck?”

  
  
  


“I want you to cum with my mouth on you.” Johnny says simply, kissing Doyoung’s complaints away. He moves down his body, leaving sensual and lingering kisses all the way down and slipping his fingers into Doyoung’s waistband, slowly and teasingly sliding them down his smooth legs.

  
  
  


Doyoung’s heart is beating against his ribcage, and his hand instinctively buries itself into Johnny’s hair again as the alpha is pulling his pants off completely, tossing them aside and turning his attention to the black panties he has on.

  
  
  


He kisses around his tummy and his thighs, using his leverage to place his hands on them and spread them more, giving him more access. He kisses up his sensitive skin until he reaches the material of his panties, and Doyoung assumes he’ll take them off and get down to business, but instead he pressed his face against his clothed pussy and inhales deeply, rubbing all over him.

  
  
  


“I can’t get enough of how fucking good you smell.” He says against his sensitive folds, eyes closed as he seemingly soaks up  _ every  _ second of it. Doyoung can’t deny it’s so  _ ridiculously  _ hot to watch an alpha absolutely  _ drool  _ over him.

  
  
  


“Come on, baby,” Doyoung encourages him, massaging his fingers against his scalp, “take them off.”

  
  
  


Johnny follows the order and promptly tugs the panties down Doyoung’s legs, flicking them off somewhere on the floor to join his pants. When he’s met with the sight of Doyoung on display for him, now completely bare, he  _ growls,  _ something of a possessive sound. Doyoung loves the way it sounds; he  _ wants  _ to feel owned.

  
  
  
  


Johnny uses his thumbs to spread Doyoung’s pussy, marveling at his soaking wet, pink folds like a man starving. He takes his lip between his teeth, unable to look away even for a second.

  
  
  


“Such a  _ pretty  _ pussy, baby.” He says, before leaning down and flattening his tongue against him, making Doyoung squeal.

  
  
  


He spends a moment hungrily lapping up every ounce of slick Doyoung has to offer, before his lips close around his clit and he  _ sucks.  _ It has Doyoung shaking uncontrollably, his hands pulling at Johnny’s hair  _ hard. _

  
  
  
  


The way Johnny moans against his pussy makes him think he must like having his hair pulled, and Doyoung files the thought away for another time. Right now, his brain is far too clouded with the desperate need to cum.

  
  
  
  


Johnny continues to suck at his clit as he moves one of his hands from Doyoung’s thigh to sink two finger’s inside of him again, languidly thrusting them in and out in a rhythm that has Doyoung feeling like his soul is leaving his body. He thrashes, thrusting his hips against Johnny’s face with urgency, and Johnny uses his grip on his thigh to keep him held down where he wants him.

  
  
  


He’s so hot, he feels like he’s on fucking  _ fire,  _ and his need to cum is so intense he feels like he might  _ die  _ if he doesn’t get to cum.

  
  
  


Johnny is giving though, and he brushes his fingers right up against that  _ one  _ spot inside of Doyoung while sucking harshly on his clit, and Doyoung  _ screams  _ as he orgasms.

  
  
  


It crashes into him so intensely, he feels like he left planet earth and is floating among the clouds. He shakes, his whole body tensing up as he finally lets go and absolutely  _ gushes  _ slick, covering Johnny’s fingers and his face at the same time.

  
  
  


It takes him a moment to come down, but as he finally finishes, Johnny detaches his mouth from his clit and pulls his fingers out, wiping them mindlessly against his duvet. He crawls back up Doyoung’s body, kissing him again, and letting him gradually come back to earth after his world shattering orgasm.

  
  
  


Doyoung swears he’s never cum that hard in his entire life, and all he can do for a few seconds is stare unseeingly at the ceiling while he tries to process it. “Fuck.” He slurs after a moment passes, “that was fucking amazing.”

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Johnny breathes against his lips, hands caressing his skin affectionately. “You doing okay?”

  
  
  


“Are you kidding?” Doyoung laughs breathlessly, “I’ve never been  _ better.” _

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny kisses him again for good measure, smearing both of their mouths with Doyoung’s sticky sweet release. “You wanna keep going?”

  
  
  
  


“Of course.” Doyoung responds, genuinely too exhausted from his orgasm to come up with a witty comeback. He just wants  _ more.  _ Stopping is the very last thing on his mind.

  
  
  


Johnny pecks his lips again and stands up from the bed, easily pushing his sweatpants and underwear off in one go. Doyoung takes a moment to really marvel at Johnny’s fully naked form; he’s  _ thick,  _ his thighs, his ass, and his fucking  _ cock.  _ It’s so big and it’s rock solid between his legs, bobbing up and down before he grabs it and strokes it a couple of times. His moment of ogling ends far too soon however when Johnny climbs back in between Doyoung’s legs, grabbing each of his thighs and pushing them apart. Doyoung has a moment of disappointment as he remembers his desire to have Johnny’s cock in his mouth, but he knows there’ll be other times for that.

  
  
  


“Next time,” he says as Johnny leans over him again, “I’m sucking you off.”

  
  
  


Johnny laughs, peppering kisses onto Doyoung’s cheeks. “I’m holding you to that.”

  
  
  


Doyoung watches as Johnny pushes himself up on his elbow and outstretches his arm to reach into his nearby bedside table, pulling out a condom. It makes Doyoung frown.

  
  
  


“Do we have to use it?” He asks, puffing out his bottom lip in a pout. “I’m on the pill and I’m clean. I want to feel you cum inside, please.” He whines, pressing his face into Johnny’s neck again.

  
  
  


The alpha groans, almost immediately dropping the condom back down on the bedside table. “I’m clean too,” he says, “so no condom it is.”

  
  
  
  


Doyoung feels elated at those words, and he beckons Johnny to keep going by reaching down in between his legs and spreading his lips apart, showing off his glossy folds once again. He pushes his lip out, looking up at Johnny with wide pleading eyes, going on, “fuck me? Please?”

  
  
  


It takes next to no convincing for Johnny to sit back up and grab Doyoung’s thighs again, spreading them and letting go of one to grab a hold of the base of his cock and position it. He looks down, eyes glued to Doyoung’s pussy as he presses his cock against the sensitive skin, rutting into him and lathering the slick all over his cock. Doyoung cries, reaching out and grabbing onto Johnny’s biceps to get him to  _ hurry,  _ but he takes his sweet time, pushing the head of his cock against Doyoung’s swollen clit.

  
  
  


“Please, alpha.” Doyoung pleads, trying to see if the name will entice Johnny enough to just fucking  _ put it in _ , and when Johnny looks up to make eye contact with him, he looks near  _ feral.  _ Perhaps it worked like a charm.

  
  
  


He finally does as Doyoung says, and guides his cock to Doyoung’s entrance, pressing inside with ease.

  
  
  


Doyoung gasps and his head falls back against the pillow, hands squeezing at Johnny’s muscles while he feels himself being split in half by Johnny’s cock. It’s  _ so  _ big, and it feels even bigger than it looks. 

  
  
  


“Fuck,” Johnny groans, pushing his hips until he’s completely buried inside, “you’re so fucking  _ tight.” _

  
  
  


A whine creeps it’s way up Doyoung’s throat and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the feeling of Johnny inside of him. He’s been with his fair share of alphas before, but he swears none of them even came  _ close  _ to what Johnny is currently piercing him with.

  
  
  


He feels Johnny lean over him and he presses their bodies together, their skin hot and sweaty against one another’s. He’s caged in by Johnny’s mass, inside of him, all over him, his scent invading his senses; he’s  _ everywhere.  _ It’s so good, Doyoung feels like he’s dreaming.

  
  
  


Johnny presses his lips to Doyoung’s neck and mouths at his skin while he begins to slowly move his hips, fucking his cock into him gradually. Doyoung appreciates the way he’s letting him adjust before he goes wild; his skill in handling an omega speaks to his experience.

  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of that though, Doyoung grows impatient and he desperately wants to feel Johnny, to  _ really  _ feel him, wants him to let himself go feral and absolutely  _ ravish  _ him.

  
  
  


He weakly ruts his hips up, gasping as his clit brushes against Johnny’s pubic bone. It sends electric currents down his spine.

  
  


“Fuck me,” he begs, eyes were and glassy, “I’m ready, give it to me,  _ please-“ _

  
  
  


Johnny takes him at his word and begins to really,  _ truly  _ fuck him, pressing his body down against the mattress and fucking his cock in and out of him with the same urgency Doyoung felt before. He’s glad to know Johnny is just as desperate as he is.

  
  
  


Doyoung cries out, flinging his arms up around Johnny’s neck and piercing his fingernails into his back, surely leaving deep scratch marks that would be there for  _ days  _ after this. The thought makes more slick gush from his pussy; he wants to mark Johnny up just as Johnny did to him, to show anybody that sees it that Johnny is  _ his. _

  
  
  


Johnny groans out as Doyoung marks him up, pressing his face into the crook of his neck to do the same; he sucks and bites and leaves bruise after bruise in the most obvious area possible, surely giving a sign to any other alphas he may come across that Doyoung is off limits.

  
  
  


“Mine.” He growls as he marks up the omega’s pretty, delicate neck, “you’re mine.”

  
  
  


“Yes!” Doyoung cries, “I’m yours alpha, I’m yours, fuck, fuck, please-“

  
  
  


He feels Johnny’s hips stutter against him and knows he must be getting close already. He feels a shiver run down his spine as the image of Johnny cumming in him pops into his mind; it’s almost  _ embarrassing  _ how much he wants that, how much he wants nothing more than to be bred and filled, to let Johnny fuck his cum into him over and over and over again.

  
  
  


He moves his hands up to cup Johnny’s cheeks, pulling his face away from his neck to force the alpha to look him in the eyes. He looks wrecked, lips bitten raw, cheeks flushed with the exertion, eyes gone wild, and Doyoung imagines he must look the same.

  
  
  


“Are you close?” He asked with labored breath, Johnny’s hips still going a mile a minute as he sinks inside of him to the hilt, before pulling out to the tip and repeating the action over and over again. Johnny nods, hot breath fanning over Doyoung’s cheeks. Doyoung leans up to kiss him, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling on it, before he looks up at him with his eyes wide and pleading; “cum in me? Please? Will you breed me, alpha?”

  
  
  


The words make Johnny’s hips stutter even more and he lets out a long, deep moan that vibrates Doyoung’s body. “Fuck, you can’t just say that, baby.” He says, pressing his cheek against Doyoung’s and breathing hard.

  
  
  


Doyoung perches his hands on Johnny’s broad shoulders, squeezing them softly and letting out an airy moan as Johnny’s cock starts to hit  _ just right  _ inside of him. He loses the his words and his head falls back against the pillows, moaning into the air over and over again as Johnny keeps his hips pistoning  _ right there. _

  
  
  


“That good, baby?” Johnny breathes, smiling down at him cockily while he keeps fucking him there over and over, watching as the beautiful omega beneath him falls into pieces from his own doing.

  
  
  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ Doyoung slurs, his legs beginning to shake when Johnny’s fingers come down to press into his clit again, rubbing at the swollen nub in time with his thrusts, and Doyoung is  _ done for. _

  
  
  
  


“Oh my god!” He shrieks, whole body convulsing, “I’m- I’m cumming-!”

  
  
  


Johnny watches him in awe as he cums for the second time, shaking and gasping and babbling and clenching  _ so  _ tight around Johnny’s cock.

  
  
  


“Fuck, you’re sucking me in so good, babe.” Johnny praises him, moving his hand away from his clit as he comes down and settling for wrapping both of his hands around his waist again. His body looks so tiny in Johnny’s hold, the way his hands engulf him almost completely.

  
  
  


Doyoung rides out his orgasm on Johnny’s cock, twitching and shaking as he comes down. Johnny slows to a stop inside of him, pushing all the way in and staying there while he waits for Doyoung to calm down enough.

  
  
  


“Fuck, oh my god.” Doyoung says after a minute passes of him trying desperately to catch his breath. “That was so good.”

  
  
  


“You’re so good.” Johnny says, leaning down and kissing his cheeks softly. “Can’t believe how fucking  _ hot  _ you are cumming on my cock like that.”

  
  
  


Doyoung brings his hands back up to Johnny’s shoulders, pushing him away slightly so he could look at him, eyes wet with tears and lip caught between his teeth. “You still didnt cum inside me.”

  
  
  


“You want that, babe?” Johnny asks, though he knows the answer. Doyoung nods.

  
  


“I said so, didn’t I?”

  
  
  


Johnny didn’t reply, instead leaned over the omega again and pushed his cock inside of him until he was balls deep, as far inside as he could possibly go. Doyoung gasped, pressing his lips to Johnny’s temple and wrapping his legs around his waist. Johnny began to thrust again, so close this time that Doyoung finally feels his knot starting to grow at the base of his cock. He presses his lips to Johnny’s ear, moaning and gasping.

  
  
  


“Fuck, knot me, baby.”

  
  
  


Those words seem to be all it takes for Johnny to shove his knot inside, locking himself in as it becomes too big for him to pull out within a matter of seconds, and he ruts into him a couple more times before he finally,  _ finally  _ sinks all the way in and halts, filling Doyoung up with his molten hot cum.

  
  
  


Doyoung sighs, so deeply and utterly  _ satisfied  _ after being knotted so good, and he feels content when Johnny goes limp and slumps his weight onto him. It feels nice, to be pressed into the mattress by Johnny’s comforting body, paired with his knot and cum inside of him that feel like a missing puzzle piece finally finding its place.

  
  
  


Several minutes go by before they speak, and Johnny is the first to break the silence.

  
  
  


“Wow.”

  
  


Doyoung snorts. “Yeah, wow is right.”

  
  
  


Johnny musters up all of his remaining strength and maneuvers them so Johnny is laying on his back and Doyoung is comfortably perched on his chest while they wait for his knot to go down. Even after it goes down, Doyoung wouldn’t mind staying like this.

  
  
  


Johnny runs his hands soothingly up and down Doyoung’s naked back, allowing him to relax in his hold, head tucked beneath the alpha’s chin. He could fall asleep like this.

  
  
  


“You were so amazing.” Johnny says as he brushes his hand through Doyoung’s hair, massaging his scalp and watching with a soft smile while the omega on top of him slowly seeps into unconsciousness. He’s smitten.

  
  
  


“Mhm.  _ You  _ were.” Doyoung mumbles tiredly, a long, deep sigh leaving his lips as he nuzzles against Johnny’s shoulder. Nothing sounds better right now than post-sex hibernation. “Wake me up when it’s tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Johnny chuckles. “Okay, babe.”

  
  
  





  
  
  


Doyoung wakes up a couple of hours later, this time disappointingly without Johnny by his side. He blinks his eyes open and notices thanks to the window near Johnny’s bed that it’s now completely dark out; he glances at the bedside table where a little digital clock stands and sees that it reads 10:43pm. So much for his sleeping schedule. He yawns, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up, noticing that Johnny had placed a blanket on top of him. It slid off of his upper half as he sat up, causing him to shiver as the chilly air of the room met with his still bare skin. He glanced around, remembering annoyingly that his shirt had been discarded in the living room instead of in here. He huffed, figuring he’d improvise as he slid out of the bed and stepped over to what he assumed was Johnny’s closet. It was, and he smiled with his success as he fished out one of Johnny’s many t-shirts from the wall-mounted shelves. He didn’t pay it much mind as he slipped it over his frame, noticing how it draped off of one of his shoulders, clearly just slightly too big. He didn’t mind, it was far more comfortable that way anyways.

  
  
  
  


He looked around for a moment until he found his panties and slid them up over his legs, before he quietly opened the bedroom door and scampered out down the hallway in search of Johnny. As he got closer to the living room he noticed Johnny’s smell getting stronger, so he knew he had to be around here somehow. And he was, because as Doyoung turns the corner into the kitchen he finds the alpha standing at the counter, seemingly dipping a tea bag into a mug of hot water.

  
  
  


Doyoung doesn’t need to say anything before Johnny turns around, a smile on his face. “You’re up.” He said, opening his arms in an invitation for Doyoung to fall into them, which he does embarrassingly eagerly. He strides across the tiles of the kitchen and dives into Johnny’s hold, burying his face against his chest. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be woken up until tomorrow?”

  
  
  


Doyoung chuckles. He did say that, didn’t he? “You left. Maybe I would have stayed asleep longer if you were next to me still.” He says. It’s unlikely he would have actually stayed asleep either way, but Johnny seems to find his words sweet nonetheless.

  
  
  


“Sorry. I actually just left like fifteen minutes ago. I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Johnny says as Doyoung pulls away from his chest. The omega smiles shyly at him, all of his memories from earlier suddenly coming back to him all at once, and it makes his cheeks flush. Johnny notices (of  _ course  _ he does), and he brings a hand up to cup Doyoung’s cheek sweetly and leans down to kiss him.

  
  


Doyoung’s arms find their way up to their favorite place, winding around Johnny’s neck and pulling him down so they’re leveled in height. There’s something Doyoung likes a lot about having an alpha that’s  _ just  _ on the side of too tall to properly kiss him, so he has an excuse to pull him down to meet his lips like they always do in old romcoms. As he’s thinking about that, and Johnny’s hands are slipping down to his waist to hold him delicately, something sticks out in his mind.  _ Having an alpha.  _ Is Johnny  _ his  _ alpha?

  
  
  


He pulls away, looking up at Johnny and trying to find the words he wants to say. He struggles for some reason, taking in a breath and then halting before anything comes out of his mouth. Johnny cocks his head, curious.

  
  
  


“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Johnny asks, picking up on Doyoung’s demeanor, and Doyoung immediately shakes his head.

  
  
  
  


“No, no, nothings wrong.” He says before Johnny even has a chance to start worrying. He has nothing to worry about, he’s been nothing but the best to him. “I just- uh- I think we’re getting kind of, farther? In our relationship? And I think we should be clear about where we stand.”

  
  
  


“Oh.” Johnny says, face visibly relaxing. “Don’t scare me like that, Doie. I thought I did something wrong.” He chuckles.

  
  
  


Doyoung smiles, endeared as always. “You’ve done everything  _ right.  _ Don’t worry.” He says.

  
  
  


“Good.” Johnny says, taking Doyoung’s hips into his hands and pulling him against his chest as he leans against the side of the counter. “Now, about where we stand. You remember what I said a few weeks ago, right?”

  
  
  


“What did you say?” Doyoung asks. Johnny has said plenty of things, so he’ll need more details to know exactly  _ what  _ he’s referring to.

  
  
  


“That I didn’t want this to just be causal.” Johnny says, fingers slipping up Doyoung’s (Johnny’s) shirt and caressing his bare skin softly, “I meant that. When I said it I knew I meant it. I like you, Doyoung. A lot.”

  
  
  
  


Doyoung’s cheeks flush  _ hard,  _ and he instinctively hides his face in Johnny’s chest again. Johnny’s hands slip out of his shirt and wrap around his smaller frame, just holding him. “Where do you stand?”

  
  
  


Doyoung knows exactly where he stands, but he knows voicing it isn’t going to be easy for him. He’s nervous to tell Johnny how he really feels, as he is with anyone. But he sucks it up and swallows his pride, because he  _ knows  _ Johnny is worth it. And he needs to know how Doyoung feels.

  
  
  
  


“I feel the same way.” He says, cheek pressing into Johnny’s shirt, “I-I really like you. And I don’t want this to be casual either. I would- I would really like it if you’d be my alpha. If you’ll have me.”

  
  
  


He feels Johnny’s chest rumble with a laugh, and then Johnny’s lips pressing to the crown of his head. “Of course, Doyoung. I’m already your alpha. I’m already all yours.”

  
  
  


Doyoung smiles, still hiding his face from Johnny’s view out of shyness. “Good.”

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Johnny says, rubbing his hands up and down Doyoung’s back, “so we’re on the same page then?”

  
  
  


“We’re on the same page.” Doyoung nods, “although now I just know Taeyong is never gonna let me live this down.”

  
  
  
  


Johnny laughs again, “why not? He sure loves to tease you, like, a lot.”

  
  
  
  


“He really does,” Doyoung groans. “But this one  _ specifically  _ is  _ never  _ gonna end. I can already hear it now.  _ I told you so!”  _ He raises the pitch of his voice at the end to mimic how Taeyong talks, and Johnny laughs again.

  
  
  
  


“Told you what? That I’m not that bad?” Johnny asks, and Doyoung’s cheeks redden again. Partly because yes that is exactly what Taeyong had tried to tell him all along, and partly because he felt terrible now for how he used to feel about Johnny. 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Yes.”  _ Doyoung says, finally pulling away from his chest to face him for real again. “I’m sorry. I was pretty shallow, wasn’t I?”

  
  
  


“No, I kind of get it.” Johnny says, “I  _ do  _ seem a little bit annoying. I can‘t blame you.”

  
  
  


“But it wasn’t  _ fair,”  _ Doyoung says, lips curling into a pout. “I shouldn’t have been so judgmental.”

  
  
  
  


“Doyoung, it’s in the past now, isn’t it?” Johnny says, cupping his cheek again. “Let’s leave it there.”

  
  
  


Doyoung just nods. He doesn’t feel like trying to get his point across anymore, because it seems like Johnny doesn’t mind at all anymore that Doyoung felt a certain way in the past. And if Johnny doesn’t care, neither should he, right? “Okay.”

  
  
  


“So,  _ now  _ we’re on the same page?” Johnny chuckles, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s nose. 

  
  
  


“Yes, we are.” Doyoung leans up to kiss him for real, his tummy erupting into butterflies again when Johnny deepens the kiss and holds him tighter around his waist. He likes him,  _ a lot.  _ Taeyong was right after all.

  
  
  





  
  
  


Doyoung returns home late the next day, having fallen back asleep in Johnny’s bed at some point after the alpha had finished railing him for the third or fourth time that night. He doesn’t remember the details, and he doesn’t need to.

  
  
  


When he unlocks the door and steps past the threshold, he sees Taeyong sitting on the couch looking over some of his notes with a textbook open. The other omega looks up with a smile, but it quickly falters when his nose scrunches up in distaste.

  
  
  


“Ew,” he says, “you  _ reek  _ of Johnny. Go take a shower.”

  
  
  


“I already did,” Doyoung says, holding in a smile. “Although it might not have been that effective. Not a whole lot of  _ washing  _ went into that shower.”

  
  
  


Taeyong raises his eyebrow, looking intrigued. “Oh?” He hums, setting down his spiral notebook next to his pencil on the couch. “So I take it it went well this time?”

  
  
  
  


“It did. And that’s all you need to know.” Doyoung says as he slips off his shoes and hikes his overnight bag up his shoulder, about to go off and have another shower where he’d  _ actually  _ get clean.

  
  
  
  


“So that’s why you smell so much like him. You guys fucked  _ all  _ night didn’t you?” Taeyong giggles, reveling in Doyoung’s cheeks pinking at his words. “ _ I knew it!  _ I knew this would happen! I was counting on it! Ten owes me twenty bucks!”

  
  
  
  


“You  _ betted  _ on my  _ sex life?”  _ Doyoung says as he faces Taeyong, halting in his tracks on his way down the hall. “ _ Why?” _

  
  
  
  


“Because, it was super entertaining watching you dance around Johnny like you didn’t have the  _ fattest  _ crush on him. I’m just glad you’ve figured all that out now.”

  
  
  


For Taeyong being as supportive as he is, he sure is backhanded about it.

  
  
  
  


“Yeah,  _ yeah,”  _ Doyoung tuts, “I don’t want to hear about it. Can you let us be happy in peace?”

  
  
  
  


“Of course. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together. I’ve been rooting for you. I will happily let my ship sail in peace.”

  
  
  


“Kay.” Doyoung says simply, already done with this conversation. “I’ll be in the shower. When I come out, let’s order in because I’m  _ starving.” _

  
  
  
  


Taeyong laughs, picking up his notebook and pencil again. “Sounds good, Doie.”

  
  
  
  
  





  
  
  


A week or so later, Doyoung is invited to another ‘kickback’ at Johnny and Jaehyun’s place. Only this time, it wasn’t just Taeyong, Wendy and Seulgi trying to convince him to go, it was Johnny too. And as ashamed as he was to admit it, he couldn’t say no to Johnny.

  
  
  


He arrives with Taeyong just on time, and to his slight disappointment, it’s Jaehyun who gets the door instead of Johnny. Still, he smiles and greets Jaehyun, giving him a hug as he lets the two omegas in.

  
  
  


Once he’s finally inside, he sees Johnny sitting on the coffee table, talking to a couple of their friends who are on the couch. It takes Johnny less than a second to recognize Doyoung’s scent, and he immediately stops mid-sentence to whip his head over and smile wide and bright at his omega. He excuses himself from the conversation and gets up, striding over to engulf Doyoung in a long, tight hug.

  
  
  


“Hey, babe.” He says as he kisses the crown of Doyoung’s head, before they pull away from the hug and he kisses Doyoung for real. “I missed you. How’ve you been?”

  
  
  


“Mm, so so. Much better now that I’m seeing you again.” Doyoung smiles cheekily, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck to pull him down and kiss him again. He really had missed him, and he didn’t even  _ think  _ about how no one else aside from Jaehyun and Taeyong knew they were, like, a thing now.

  
  
  


He pulls away to see their friends on the couch, wide eyed and confused.

  
  
  


“Uh, do you two need a room?” Yuta jokes, lightly elbowing Sicheng in the side. “Did you know they were together?”

  
  
  


“Uh, no. Are you guys  _ together?”  _ Sicheng asks.

  
  
  
  


“Yeah.” Johnny says, shrugging. “Don’t make a huge deal out of it, okay? We’re happy and that’s all that matters.”

  
  
  


Doyoung nods his head in agreement before he feels a poking at his back, and turns to see Seulgi smiling up at him. “Johnny, huh?”

  
  
  


“ _ Shut it.”  _ Doyoung says, “I’ve heard it enough times from Taeyong.”

  
  


“Oh, I’m sure. He was really waiting for this the whole time, there’s no way he’s not  _ soaking  _ it up.”

  
  
  


Doyoung sighs. “My best friend is apparently a profit.  _ I get it.” _

  
  
  
  


Seulgi laughs, “I guess you could say that. Did you hear Ten owes him money now?”

  
  
  


“ _ I heard.” _

  
  
  


Seulgi giggles again. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy. I’ll leave you to your man now. Wendy’s in the kitchen making the drinks and she probably needs my help. Wanna come grab one?”

  
  
  


“Sure, I’ll be there in a second.” Doyoung says, and with that Seulgi trails off into the kitchen to help her girlfriend out.

  
  
  


Johnny comes back up next to him, a big hand resting on his waist. “You alright?” He asks.

  
  


“I’m good.” Doyoung says, leaning into his side. “Better than ever.”

  
  
  
  


“You mean that, or is everyone irritating you?” Johnny chuckles, and Doyoung rolls his eyes.

  
  
  


“Well,  _ both,  _ but I’m being serious. I’m really, really happy.” He says, glancing momentarily over to the couch to see that Taeyong had somehow made his way onto Jaehyun’s lap.  _ Of course,  _ Doyoung thinks.  _ It makes sense. _

  
  
  
  


“I’m happy you’re happy.” Johnny says, moving his hand to intertwine his fingers with Doyoung’s. “Now, shall we get a drink?”

  
  
  
  


_ Why not,  _ Doyoung thinks. Maybe a drink is long overdue. 

  
  
  
  


“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you managed to make it through all that useless fluff and filth. i gave up on editing about halfway through, so i’m sorry if it gets progressively worse the longer you read. let me know what you think?:(
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/johnnyswoah)


End file.
